Grandes Tentaciones
by AniBlaire
Summary: La historia ENTERA de la guerra del autor


Grandes Tentaciones 

Blaire Ryan y Forlay

Concepto de la serie de la ' guerra ' de Bob Elder 

Prólogo

Me agaché en los fosos. La lluvia escurr mi casco como un granito de la cascada abajo. Mi visión fue obscurecida levemente por ella, pero menos que el agua en mi cara tendría si no tenía ningún casco. 

Sentía el dolor tacaño en mi pierna. Algún idiota maldito, probablemente un V.i.w. nuevamente designado, había utilizado sus habilidades para conjurar encima de los armas verdaderos y de munición, del sentido prohibido por la ley y común algo, de utilizar en el campo de batalla. Comencé a desear que tenía pensamiento de la misma cosa antes de que mi fuente de potencias hubiera sido perdida. El 8-ball que había llevado, y utilizado escaso hasta este momento, había sido ido detrás cuando las tropas enemigas invadieron nuestra fortaleza exterior. Ahora, todos lo que tenía eran mis puntos negros anti-fic. Capaz de rending un V.i.w, o cualquier otro autor, con el bloque de los programas de escritura por por lo menos una semana, dependiendo de donde usted estaba tiro. 

Era mi incidente sin embargo. Ninguno de este would've sucedió, me tenía se pegó a mi cara en el primer lugar. Si no estuviera para mi ser un traidor, nuestra cara habría tomado la guerra, y la pista hermosa conocida como Fanfiction.net no sería tal tierra. Dios, todavía sería uno de los tenientes confiados en de Forlay, no cabo deshonrado humilde que no tenía ninguna opinión en cualquier cosa. 

No tenía ninguna hora a la izquierda comtemplaba, aunque, cuando vi el casco rojo de un enemigo que se acercaba cautelosamente al este, e invadiendo los fosos. 

" están en los fosos!" Grité. Forlay ordenó fuera de las ametralladoras, y tomé uno agradecido. El enemigo no sobreviviría nosotros, si tenía cualquier cosa hacer con él. 

Cargué, encendiendo los puntos negros en una extensión que acaba de faltar descubierto a mis propios aliados. DeathGrip hacía igual. Bob estaba detrás de mí, encendiendo sus tiros con la precisión, no tomando ocasiones. 

V.I.W.'s y los programas de escritura regulares caían igualmente como mosquitos en temperaturas bajo cero. Yo dejado fuera del de una presa el fuego y paloma debajo de un foso. Esperé y miraba hacia fuera. Bob fue abajo, entonces Deathgrip. Vi un showdown entre Forlay, el rb, y D.m.p. Arraigué mientras que ella tomó abajo a sus enemigos. Pero entonces vi el punto negro golpearla en el hombro. 

" NOOOOO!" Grité, deseando saltar del foso y el aerosol cada uno dentro one-hundred pies con los puntos negros. Permanecía sin embargo. Podría aquí varios soldados enemigos que acercaban a mi foso, pensando ellos podría ambush yo. Tendría que tomar mi agresión hacia fuera en ellos. 

Comenzaron a tomar puntería, y a pesar de mi pierna del gimp, salté en el aire y comencé a encender inmediatamente. Todavía habían dado una sacudida eléctrica expresiones en sus caras como se desintegraron, siendo enviado detrás a casa. 

Miraba alrededor, y realicé que era todo el que fue ido. Era el único autor o V.i.w. a la izquierda en Fanfiction.net. 

" Dammit!" Grité y lancé mi arma a la tierra. I, que lo menos merecida para sobrevivir, todavía vivido, y el resto de programas de escritura valientes que nunca habían dado para arriba, ellos fueron matadas. 

Miraba alrededor y el paisaje negro y estéril, devastó por los primeros tiempos de la guerra, donde los programas de escritura utilizaban bombas verdaderas, antes de realizar que cualquier persona con un medio 8-ball decente podría curarse y traer otros de nuevo a vida. 

Bien, si él podría encontrar un 8-ball, él podría comenzar quizá por lo menos haciendo Fanfiction.net hermoso otra vez. 

_Cinco Meses Anterior_

Capítulo I 

Aniblaire recorrió abajo de las calles de Animorphs céntrico, el capitol de Fanfiction.net, sintiendo bueno maldito bonito sobre se. Su trabajo lo más tarde posible acabado, " el Reeducation de Rachel ", ahora jugaba en la parte superior el teatro de los años 20, el más prestigioso de argumentos en el mundo entero. Permanecería probablemente solamente allí por dos semanas o así pues, pero ése era el mejor que un autor podría esperar. No muchos fueron bendecidos con un tan buen punto. Un solo grado de abajo diez podía eliminarlo hacia fuera inmediatamente. 

Él no fue preocupado de ése aunque. Él era autor prestigioso en muchos círculos, pero el hecho era él no había acabado apenas cualquier cosa. Hasta eso, él podría contar por un lado cuántas historias él sometido, y excepto uno o dos, no eran muy buenas. Pero ahora, ahora él tenía algo con la sustancia, de que era realmente una idea fresca bonita. 

Él era orgulloso, decir el lo menos. 

Mientras que él recorrió en el diner, su pensamiento sobre lo que él veía alrededor de él. A menos que hubiera una convergencia de los programas de escritura que planearon el paisaje, usted podría ver bastante mucho que Fanfiction.net como cualquier cosa que usted deseó a, pero él eligiera la configuración más popular por los residentes. Era los años 30, York nueva céntrica, y tenía restaurantes fabulosos. Por supuesto, noventa por ciento de los patrón eran holograms generados por el thinktank masivo del servidor, pero eran buena conversación. 

Además, no había que muchos individuos en Animorphs de todos modos, 90% de los programas de escritura eran mujeres. Él no tenía nada contra charla con las mujeres, sino el suyo. interés, objeto de la fuerza. Él sabía que ella no sería feliz si él escogía encima de mujeres. 

Él se sentó abajo en su asiento preferido, en el suelo superior del restaurante. Pasaba por alto el lago y la Rolling Hills verde-púrpura. Él amó este punto, él era donde él primero preparó el bosquejo de la miseria, un segundo cercano en su lista de los favoritos, a que él escrito, su favorito que era el golpe romance, días después. Aunque la miseria no era un golpe grande, debido a contenido sangriento, él estaba una gran historia, en la cual él pensaba en reescribir, esperanzadamente este vez de hacer mejor en los grados. 

Él esperó solamente algunos minutos, y su cita del almuerzo apareció. Ella, como él, había elegido su persona ocasional como modelo. La mayoría de la gente utilizó sus imágenes modelo a menos que su fuera el negocio serio, de que requirió sus caras verdaderas. Aunque eso estaba solamente en las emergencias, donde usted se atrevió la demostración su cara verdadera a la gente alrededor de usted. Eso había sucedido solamente una vez hasta ahora en una escala grande. Su tenido sido varios incidentes aislados donde los programas de escritura muy importantes habían utilizado sus capacidades " 8-ball ", mientras que las llamaron (la fuente de energía estaba alrededor, negro, y tenía un círculo blanco en el centro), para traer a un manojo de otros programas de escritura juntos acosar caracteres. Sucedió a menudo cuando había una carencia de los vids fanfic serios que flotaban alrededor. Incluso los programas de escritura más reservados fueron a veces al agua. 

Así pues, él vio solamente su cara elegida, él era el mezclar de Yasmine Bleeth y Cindy Crawford, con sorprender subtlety en mezclarse de las características. Aniblaire no fue elegido por él, sino que para la carencia de la creatividad en el departamento de la uno mismo-imagen, él famoso tenía el diseño de tanque del pensamiento algo de docenas atletas y las estrellas de cine. Él realmente no miraba en el espejo a menudo, y no sabía exactamente lo que él parecía. 

Ella se sentó abajo, y él miró como ella los zapatos cambió cada pocos segundos. Un segundo allí era zapatos negros, los zapatos rojos siguientes. Un azul del momento, el verde siguiente. Era casi cómico, pero los zapatos cabidos siempre con el equipo y el portador, así que él no se quejó. 

" hey Forlay, " él dijo darle un menú. 

Ella tomó el menú, echando un vistazo concluído los specials diarios, " hey Blaire. Usted puede llamarme Angela de vez en cuando si usted desea, le llamo Blaire, no Aniblaire, " ella dijo todavía mirar el menú. Ella eligió algo y lo fijó abajo. 

", pero Blaire puede no ser mi nombre verdadero, " él dijo sí sonreír. " then.again, la arcilla no puede sea tampoco." 

" Touch3e." 

Él finalmente seleccionó algo, y convocó al camarero más cercano. Los holograms no eran sabidos para su utilidad, de que entonces estaban a menos que usted los convocara, 

harían magia. 

Ellos ambos pedidos, sentados, y hablados. Eran inconscientes que alguien los miraba. 

" parecen un par tan lindo. " ella dijo, y rió hysterically. 

Capítulo Ii 

No era un buen rato. 

Fanfiction.net no era un lugar feliz a estar en el momento, allí no era nada sino tensión que flotaba alrededor en el aire. Los que eran el mejores de amigos podían una vez apenas ahora estar alrededor de eachother, y los que eran aliados inquietos, eran enemigos inflexibles. 

Comenzó todo cuando las uno mismo-inserciones comenzaron. Usar sus capacidades omnipotent del programa de escritura que los programas de escritura tenían comenzó a convocar los caracteres en dominio de Fanfiction.net's, donde se trajeron, y a menudo otros programas de escritura en los diagramas insanos que terminaron generalmente con estupidez masiva. A menudo, terminó en el desacuerdo entre los autores, pero nunca tanto como recientemente. 

Cuando Delusional Psychopath Manic-depresivo, D.m.p., había creado lo que ella llamó, " locura pura ", ella había comenzado algo que ella habría podido nunca imaginarse. Mirando el almuerzo de Aniblaire y de Forlay al mes dos semanas antes, ella había decidido que eran " pares lindos ", las elipses desenfrenadas. Pronto después de, el rb había seguido el juego, cuando ella hizo su uno mismo-inserción. 

Ésa era la paja pasada para Forlay, sobre y contra el buen juicio, ella había exigido venganza rb y D.m.p., haciéndolos perder su capacidad de venir a Fanfiction.net, o escriba cualquier cosa para esa materia por un tiempo corto. 

La comunidad había mirado en la aprehensión, pues esperaron D.m.p. y rb para hacer el movimiento siguiente. Cada uno contaba con un prank enorme en Forlay, algo que ella conseguiría a venganza sobre, y que comenzaría el ciclo encima, o consígalos ambos realizar cómo es estúpido el argumento realmente estaba. Los que sabían D.m.p. y rb sin embargo, podrían nunca esperar lo que ella realmente lo hizo. 

El problema con la materia comenzó con el hecho de que D.m.p. había salvado cada uno de townies que se convertían, o intentado por lo menos, y la gente llevó tener gusto ése. Dijeron que ella miraba hacia fuera para el interés de comunidad del fanfiction, mientras que otras creyeron era toda la disposición por D.m.p. misma. Eso era una parte grande del argumento, D.m.p. lo instaló así que ella podría hacer lo que ella hizo con Forlay? Nadie sabían para seguro. 

Aunque una cosa estaba para seguro, ella hizo lo que ella hizo a Forlay. Después de capturarla, y de arrastrarla alrededor de los alcances más lejanos del servidor de Fanfiction.net, forzarla mirar sobre como ella hizo cosas unspeakably mudas a los caracteres de Animorphs, y entonces la cayó apagado en la parte más seedier del mundo, los teatros de los x-files XXX, sobre todo ofreciendo vids de la raya vertical Mulder y desollador. 

Mientras que Aniblaire sentado con Bob y Mousie, ellos discutió, y discutió, qué Forlay iba a hacer cuando ella consiguió detrás. El plano de Forlay estaría llegando en el plazo de los diez minutos próximos, yendo dos líneas de división de la categoría, o los continentes, ella probablemente cansado e irritable, y Bob conjeturaba ella declararía contador-pulso contra D.m.p., mientras que Blaire y Mousie pensaron que ella acaba de desear desenchufar y tomar una ducha detrás a casa. 

" mirada, usted los individuos, allí es docenas de programas de escritura que echan a un lado con D.m.p., declarando que Forlay había abusado de su potencia, que usted los individuos saben, usted ha visto las actualizaciones cada hora, y soy seguro que tiene que Angela. Ella no va a mover hacia atrás abajo en esto, el persona de Forlay puede ser modelos aire-dirigidos friggin estupendo, pero Angela no es, " Bob dicho con la convicción. 

" Bob, de que causaría un todo fuera de alboroto. Apenas tanta gente está en su cara, decir que D.m.p. setup ese esquema que lavaba el cerebro entero, ella iría prácticamente a guerrear para ella. Ella es el V.i.w. respetado aquí, que ella las palabras podrían causar caos. Ella sabe que, y es bastante elegante no hacer cualquier cosa impetuoso, " Mousie dicho, esperando que lo que ella dijo era verdad. 

" estoy esperando cuál es verdad su refrán, Mousie. No deseo convenir con usted a Bob, pero Forlay se ha empujado, y se ha empujado durante la semana pasada, para no mencionar el humiliation que ella sufrió antes - " 

" que no habría sucedido tenía usted shagging la!" Bob cortó adentro. 

Blaire consiguió la misma mirada enojada en su cara que él lo hizo alguien lo acusa cada vez de dormir con Forlay, " Bob, I. no durmió. Con. Forlay! Porqué no puede poblar valide eso! Nunca incluso considerábamos el ser pares!" En e iguales, expresión que descreía aparecieron ambos sus y la cara de Mousie. 

" sí - " Bob comenzó, pero no podía acabar cuando alguien se ejecutó encima de las escaleras del restaurante que gritaba. 

el " plano de Forlay está aterrizando!" y entonces se ejecutó detrás abajo de las escaleras. 

Mousie estaba parado para arriba, " quisiera sentar con usted a caballeros más largos, y continúo esta conversación encantadora, pero realmente deseo ver qué va a suceder. Será bueno para mi columna, " ella tomó su 8-ball de su pierna y el cuerpo que ella desgastó, el Mousie verdadero, desaparecido como la imagen de varios modelos mezclados la tomó es lugar. 

Bob y Blaire estaban ya en sus imágenes falsas. Desemejante Mousie de y muchos otros programas de escritura, no tenían ningún problema con pasar cantidades largas de tiempo en sus formas falsas. Afortunadamente para Mousie, ella tenía su 8-ball, desemejante de muchos de los phobes de la forma, pues fueron llamados, que tuvieron que registrar en la base de datos que cambiaron cada vez. 

El 8-ball actuaba como una conexión directa en la base de datos del servidor, dando al utilizador potencias casi omnipotent en el reino de Fanfiction.net. Con un 8-ball, usted tenía una conexión psíquica a la simulación de la realidad de Fanfiction.net's, donde residió cada uno. En el país, sus cuerpos fueron alzados con el gato en la realidad por un explorador cortical construido en sus monitores, permanecía allí y llevó a cabo la mente al cuerpo. Así pues, con un 8-ball, un autor podría cambiar los principios de la realidad sí mismo. Desafortunadamente, demasiados autores los utilizaban sin reglas. Fue especulado que si demasiados autores comenzaran a cambiar los principios de base de la realidad, después las potencias 8-ball dejarían de trabajar con excepción de lugares con los disturbios gravimétricos, comúnmente llamados " diagrama agujerean ". 

" bien, conseguiríamos mejor que va, " Bob dicha situación para arriba y plopping varios dólares en el vector para su torta, pudín, y té. 

Blaire hizo igual, y dirigieron fuera de la puerta, todavía discutiendo las repercusiones si Forlay actuaba impetuoso.

~~~ 

Blaire y Bob estaban parado mirar como el plano colocado a un final. La puerta se abrió, y Forlay caminó hacia fuera. 

Forlay caminó del plano, su cara fijada en un ceño. Sí, había una muchedumbre enorme de la gente en el aeropuerto para el propósito único de darle la bienvenida de nuevo al mundo de la escritura de Animorphs. Pero qué ella visto la semana pasada era bastante para endurecer incluso el programa de escritura más cordial. Incluso cuando ella vio a algunos de sus amigos más cercanos allí para saludarla, ella no podría reunir más que volver hacia arriba leve de las esquinas de su boca. 

" Forlay!" alguna gente, sosteniendo los cuadernos y las computadoras portátiles llamaba. Forlay lo reconoció como sus columnistas del compañero. " Forlay, puede yo se entrevista con le?" Ella sacudarió su cabeza concisamente y procedió a través de la muchedumbre. 

" hey, Forlay, espera para arriba!" una voz detrás del V.i.w. llamado. Ella reconoció la voz y dio vuelta alrededor, " hey, Bob. Blaire, " ella agregó cuando ella vio a otro amigo el activar hasta ella con Bob. 

" cuál está para arriba?" Bob le preguntó ocasional. 

" cuál está para arriba?" Forlay relanzado. " cuál está para arriba soy me hago tictac extremadamente apagado. Consígame un ordenador. Tengo cierta escritura seria a hacer." 

" Whoa, whoa, soporta!" Blaire le dijo. " qué usted significa?" 

" significo, ese qué D.m.p. hizo a mí era imperdonable. Ella tiene que pagar." 

" Forlay, usted realiza cuánta gente usted tiene detrás de usted? Si usted hace cualquier cosa impetuoso. " 

" Blaire, no estoy en el humor a ser agradable. No cuido cuánta gente tengo detrás de mí, lo que ese los medios. Haré lo que el receptor de papel del darn de I por favor." 

la " derecha de Blaire, Forlay, " Bob dijo, intentando mantener a su amigo ausente de la batería de las terminales el aeropuerto tenía abierto. " si usted hace algo loco, que todos sabemos que usted es perfectamente capaz de hacer, usted comenzará un lleno fledged guerra entre los autores. Cuál nadie desea. La derecha?" 

" lo que, " Forlay empujó más allá de Bob y se sentó ella misma abajo delante de un ordenador. Su imagen dudó levemente, cambiando de Yasmine Bleeth y Cindy Crawford, a una imagen más cercano a parecer Xena, en el uniforme de un general del ejército. " pudo también mirar la pieza, " ella dijo a se mientras que ella abrió el programa del tratamiento de textos de textos. Bob y Blaire estaban parado detrás de ella, probablemente esperando pararla de hacer algo loco, aunque ambos sabían que si el autor enloquecido estuvo doblado en hacer algo, nada que lo hicieron podría pararla posiblemente. " ahora, qué a escribir?" 

~~~

Después de poco tiempo, el grupo de la gente que había recolectado para dar la bienvenida a Forlay detrás había disminuido abajo apenas a la gente que le conocía bien, o a los columnistas obstinados que todavía desearon una revisión, y habían apretado alrededor de la terminal, los dedos el mirar Forlay vuelan a través del teclado, y a sus palabras enojadas separado a través de la pantalla. En un ammount de registro de la hora, para ella, los anyways, Forlay habían acabado la historia y la habían sometido. Ella estaba parada para arriba del ordenador, estiró, y permitió su imagen al shimmer de nuevo su generalmente. Ella sonrió en sus audiencias. " soy listo ahora para una recepción detrás que recolecta. Qué tienen falté?" 

~~~

Forlay dio un paseo abajo de la calle principal de Animorphs, alegre finalmente ser detrás casero. Ella faltó la mirada de Animorphs decked hacia fuera para ser los años 20 Chicago. Desemejante de la mayoría de los otros residentes, ella no era toda la que encariñado con los años 40 York nueva. Nuevo un gran lugar y todo de York, pero nada podían batir Chicago en los años 20 el rugir. 

Ella recorrió más allá del foro de la discusión, preguntándose qué conversaciones ella faltado durante su ' viaje ', y fue sorprendida ver el número de mensajes allí. Ella visitó raramente el foro, pero cuando ella tenía, ella este nunca visto muchos mensajes. 

Al parecer, la comunidad entera de Animorphs había partido mientras que ella estado ausente. El medio apartadero con D.m.p., refrán que ella era la víctima de la crueldad de Forlay, el otro apartadero con Forlay mismo, refrán D.m.p. de la mitad setup todas las dificultades tenían últimamente, incluyendo el negocio infame del townie. Forlay se estremeció en la memoria con de cómo está cercano ella vendría a ser golpeado eso y lectura continuada. 

" guerra?!" ella clamó contra hacia fuera ruidosamente cuando ella vio a alguien el sugerir de que una guerra sería necesaria borrar esto para arriba. Sí, ella estaba enojado, y sí, D.m.p. necesitado para pagar para lo que ella había hecho, pero no era el ir de la guerra un dígito binario demasiado lejos? 

Evidentially no. La gente había sugerido eso, también. El cierto ir uniforme en cuanto declararlo quién es cara sería una " cuando la guerra comenzó." No " si la guerra comenzó ", cuando. 

el " Oh, muchacho, " Forlay dijo bajo su respiración. Ella dejó el foro inmediatamente y activó apagado al hallazgo a alguien a hablar con. Alguien que podría esperanzadamente conseguirlos al mundo del lío terrible se instalaría para. 

~~~

Blaire se sentó en los recesos reservados de Animorphs, su departamento de café generalmente ahora hundido con los miembros de F.f.u., seguidores de Forlay unidos, planeando exactamente qué él iba a hacer " cuando " la guerra comenzó. Él rió cuando le pidieron sugerencias, quisiera que él enseñara técnicas de la autodefensa que él aprendido detrás antes de que él fuera programa de escritura. Este nuevo lugar, " los adicto al cafeína unió ", o CAU, tenía muy pocos, clientes muy leales. En vista de que él bebió no más cualquier cosa con cafeína en él, era un lugar mudo a ser, pero él tuvo gusto del olor del café fresco. Que, y él fue enganchado en las galletas sirvió en los departamentos de café de los años 20. 

Cuando él miraba fijamente apagado en el espacio, considerando porqué él no había podido escribir una historia acabada en meses, él oyó a alguien repartir en la puerta. La gente miraba para arriba, al igual que él, ver Forlay el repartir en la puerta, su forma del supermodel substituida por un corredor olímpico. Ella recorrió derecho hacia su vector y se sentó abajo, pareciendo trastornada totalmente. 

La su uno mismo modelo otra vez, pero todavía parecían lista morder a alguien principal apagado. " voy a matarle! Yo seriamente!" Ella gritó, tomando un ordenador pequeño de la tapa de la palma de su bolsillo. 

" cuál es él Angela?" Él pidió, por alguna razón refiriéndole por algo diferente que el Forlay generalmente. 

Ella empujó la tapa de la palma hacia él, y él la tomó. " mire el poste más reciente el foro de la discusión!" 

Él comenzó a leer, 

A todo el ésos opuestos a las injusticias de la " reina Forlay " aquí en fanfiction.net, llamo a usted para hacer algo sobre él.

Puedo entender un poco prank, un poco truco estúpido, pero Forlay ha ido a lejos. Me desperté ayer por la mañana para encontrar mi ordenador desensamblado, mi conexión separada por me parezco. Un ordenador de los amigos con una conexión mera me estoy forzando alzar con el gato adentro 14,4! Cómo atrevimiento ella? Llamo todos los ésos en mi cara, para levantarme para arriba contra el mal conocido como Forlay. LE LLAMO TODO! 

Blaire miraba para arriba en choque. D.m.p. había ido demasiado lejos este vez, él sabía que fijaría Forlay apagado. Él también sabía que Forlay no había hecho lo que había demandado el Psychopath. Probablemente un seguidor overzealous del " movimiento de Forlay ". 

Forlay lo miraba con furia. " esto significa guerra!" 

" guerra?" Blaire relanzado, no absolutamente creyendo lo que había dicho su amigo. " no, no, Forlay. La respuesta de la guerra no aquí." 

" Oh, y cuál es?" Forlay contestó, " hablando? Estaba dispuesto a hablar después de las ' elipses. Heck, estaba dispuesto a caer la cosa entera después eso! Su bloque incluso no duró un día. Era inofensivo. La fricción de mí a través de los teatros XXX no era inofensiva, así que me vuelvo con un fic levemente menos inofensivo que elipses. Ahora ella me está acusando que destruye totalmente su ordenador, un sino que no desearía en cualquier persona, así que ésta es nuestra solamente opción a la izquierda." Algunos personas, parte del F.f.u., animada en su declaración. Ya, sus personas shimmering en los uniformes del combate, adquiriendo útil dos colores preferidos de Forlay, teal y negro. 

" Forlay, pienso que usted está seriamente concluído reaccionar, " Blaire dicho en una tentativa final en la razón. 

" no . Soy gonna voy veo si puedo encontrar a algunos de mis propios reclutas para esta pequeña escaramuza. Usted con mí?" 

Blaire sighed. " seguro, porqué no." 

" grande, " Forlay dijo, permitiendo que ella posea persona al shimmer en una forma similar a la ella asumido en el aeropuerto, a menos que éste desgastara el uniforme que ella las tropas habían diseñado para ella, y ella tenía un solo starred el casco bajo su brazo. " adelantado, tropas!" ella llamó al F.F.U.'s recolectado en el CAU en su tono más autoritario. " movámosnos hacia fuera!" 

~~~

Forlay condujo su calle principal del entourage abajo, buscando a cualquier persona que ensamblaría su causa. El bloque por el bloque, gente consideró que uniformed al grupo, conseguido rápidamente la idea de qué continuaba, y apresurado para ensamblarlo, o recorrido en la dirección opuesta rápidamente, deseando conseguir lejos de una lucha anticipada, o ensamblar a la cara del enemigo. 

A medida que el ejército improvisado continuó, ella resolvió más y más gente en diversos uniformes, estos se pone verde y púrpura. Forlay asumió que que era el colorante D.m.p. había elegido para su propio ejército. 

Forlay era apenas listo dar para arriba buscar para más partidarios, pues todos estaba ya en el otro uniforme, cuando ella vio a una persona pasada en la ropa regular. 

" Bob!" ella gritó, agitándolo abajo. 

" hey. Forlay? Cuál es éste el equipo?" él pidió. 

" es guerra, " Forlay le dijo. " hemos conseguido oficialmente guerra en nuestras manos. D.M.P.'s la consiguió posee a tropas, el thoséd esté los que está en el el púrpura y verde. Y tengo la mi propia derecha del ejército aquí, " ella agité su mano de nuevo a indico que uniformed a autores detrás de ella. " usted con nosotros? Somos necesidad del gonna cada mano que podemos conseguir." 

Estaba asustado que el it'd conduce a esto, Bob pensado a se. Fuera de él dijo ruidosamente, " seguro. Donde lo hace la muestra de I para arriba?" 

Forlay sonrió, " justo puesto encendido un uniforme y me sigue. No pienso que vamos a encontrar a cualquier otra gente disponible, así que puede ser que también encontremos un lugar para setup el campo." 

" Máam, sí máam!" Bob dijo, saludándola mockingly. Forlay le dio un fulgor igualmente de imitación antes de reír y de señalar para ella a tropas a guardar el moverse adelante. 

~~~

El tiempo entero, Blaire se estremecía adentro. Él tuvo gusto de una historia sangrienta, violenta justa tanto como el programa de escritura siguiente, pero éste era verdadero! Bien, no era verdadera en el sentido más verdadero de la realidad, sino que era verdadera a todos los autores, él era verdadera a los residentes de Fanfiction.net que no tenía ninguna idea que su mundo era un impostor. No podrían ir a guerrear, ellos apenas no podrían. 

~~~

Cuando el campo setup y alista, una milla fuera de Animorphs, en el bosque de la categoría de los libros, Blaire se sentó abajo y comió en una calina de la soledad reservada. Él ido tan lejos lejos de campo como él podría, en los árboles, conseguir lejos de qué sucedía. Acaba de hacerlo enfermo para pensar en qué iba a suceder. 

" sé a alguien que no convenga con qué está sucediendo, " de imitación, taunt infantil sonado donde Blaire se sentaba. Él reconoció la voz, él había conocido al propietario por una absolutamente cierta hora, sido uno de los promotores más grandes de uno de su fics en una punta, pero ahora, ella era el enemigo. 

" no oculte de mí Arbee, " él dijo molestado, " yo podría apenas hacer que usted aparece de todos modos." 

El RB apareció fuera del plano astral del servidor, y se sentó abajo en un registro a través de Blaire. Ella lo miraba que comía solamente, en un tocón a la milla de su base, y rió. 

" por favor, estoy muriendo para saber, cuál es la punta de esta pequeña reunión?" Blaire dijo, su goteo de la voz con sarcasmo. 

Ella sacudarió su cabeza, ella estaba en un humor de los trickster, " no, no, lata nay sea el Blaire que recuerdo, sentándose en el bosque, todo solo, comiendo en soledad, y realmente teniendo gusto de ella más que comiendo con la gente! Qué le ha sucedido?" 

Blaire rió ligeramente, " él es obvio usted nunca me ha satisfecho IRL, fuera de este lugar o # ciudad de la charla de Animorphs, porque entonces usted sabría algo crucial sobre mí: Amo soledad, " él tomé otra mordedura de las patatas que él jugando con antes de que hubiera llegado el RB, " sin embargo, por favor me digo que qué me ha sucedido, no sé si puedo vivir hasta que usted me dice." 

Bastardo cínico, ella pensó, " no, no. Cuáles usted es como en vida verdadera no tiene ninguna pertinencia en como cuál usted es oye. Usted era una vez que un programa de escritura orgulloso, de la diversión, que consiguió cosas hechas, y no tenía más de veinticuatro diversas historias a escribir. 

" es todo su incidente, usted lo sabe. Antes de que usted resolviera nuestro queenie, usted hacía estallar fuera de fics a la izquierda e a la derecha, tenía todos nosotros los amigos en # Animorphs a bajar detrás encendido. Ahora qué, usted pasan toda su hora Yo-i-seeking sus " amigos " en esos agujeros usted llama departamentos de café. Usted incluso no bebe el café!" el último de qué RB era refrán era verdad, él no había hablado con otros amigos, pero una parte de Blaire sabía que ella era incorrecta, no era uniforme sobre Forlay, sino cómo él sí mismo había cambiado debido a él, no ella. Desafortunadamente, esa parte no estaba en control de su cerebro en el momento. 

" estoy escuchando." 

Pareciendo satisfecho, el RB comenzó, " yo sabe que usted no desea la guerra, yo sabe que usted sea un pacifist en el corazón, así que yo desea ofrecerle una manera de terminarla antes de que comience, " que ella dijo, un smirk autosatisfecho enyesándose en su cara. 

" qué, no voy a lastimar Angela, ninguna manera ninguna cómo, " Blaire dicho desafiantemente. 

El RB sacudarió su cabeza, " no, no! Usted no tendrá que lastimarla en todos. Apenas traiga la, y sus oficiales de la tapa a este direccionamiento, " a tres-por-cinco tarjeta apareció delante de Blaire y él lo asió. El rb había llegado a ser de gran alcance desde la recepción de las capacidades de V.i.w., demasiado de gran alcance. " van, y el theréll sea una solución pacífica a todo el esto." 

El RB desapareció, pues Blaire miró fijamente la tarjeta. Traicione Forlay? Cómo podría él hacer eso? Aunque. terminaría luchar, y era pacífico. 

Con su mente compuesta, Blaire comenzó a recorrer de nuevo a campo. 

~~~

Estando parado en las sombras, dos figuras estaban paradas. 

" él toma el cebo?" 

" sí, él traerá la, y el resto de ellos a la fábrica." 

" la bomba será lista?" 

" sí, serán caseros por semanas." 

Las figuras rieron y recorrieron más profundo en las maderas. 

~~~

Forlay miraba alrededor del campo impacientemente. Ella dado las tropas una rotura de la hora después de que setting-up el campo para comer y resto antes de una tarde del entrenamiento, pero Blaire, la persona que ella esperó que lo menos fueran tardíos, no había llegado todavía, y eran ya diez minutos tarde! 

Forlay, frialdad, muchacha! ella se dijo. Es diez minutos! No es como usted para conseguir esto trabajada para arriba, usted ha sido atrasado antes, también, así que usted puede apenas calmar abajo. Nadie se está quejando en el retardo, así que ni uno ni otro si usted. 

Ella se permitió que relajara. Poco. Hasta que ella vio la silueta de Blaire el venir hacia el campo de las maderas, después ella estaba detrás en su modo militar del comandante. " le tomó bastante tiempo!" ella dijo a él cuando él estaba bastante cercano a la charla conversacional con. Él era uno de los oficiales de CO-commanding en este ejército, junto con Bob y ella misma, y las tropas no podrían verlo el conseguir masticado hacia fuera antes de que el entrenamiento incluso hubiera comenzado. 

" apesadumbrado, " él se disculpó. " solamente pensaba. " 

" hay un pasatiempo peligroso para el ya ', " Forlay bromeó. 

" hah de Hah. Seriamente, pensaba, y creo que he subido con una manera que podemos solucionar esto. Pacífico." 

Forlay amartilló una ceja. " realmente? Bien, siendo el pacifist soy, yo estoy dispuesto a escuchar. No garantizará que seguiré a través con él, pero escucharé." 

" pienso que si podemos conseguir a los arranques de cinta ambos los ejércitos juntos, en la tierra neutral, podemos clasificar cosas hacia fuera y hacerle el claro que todo el éste era justo un malentendido grande." 

" y cómo la yo supuso para confiar en que D.m.p. mostraría para arriba, y si ella hiciera que ella no me soplaría a los pedazos?" 

" bien. Clasifico de satisfecho de ella a oficiales en las maderas. " 

" QUÉ?!" 

" fue planeado, juro. Estaba hacia fuera allí, importando de mi propio negocio, cuando rb. " 

" quién no confiaría en por lo que podía lanzar, " Forlay interjected. " ella hizo un repugnante poco comentario, también." 

" con comas, " Blaire precisado. 

" usted que toma su cara?" 

" no, apenas haciendo una punta. Puedo continuar?" él conseguía exasperó levemente con Forlay. Ella tomaba a esto un dígito binario demasiado seriamente para su tener gusto. 

" vaya a continuación." 

el " rb subió a mí e hizo a. sugerencia. Los arranques de cinta deben reunirse aquí, " él dieron a Forlay la tarjeta, " y podemos hablar. El rb prometió que hablaríamos pacífico." No absolutamente verdad, sino cualquier cosa conseguir esta guerra encima con antes de él comenzó. 

" está usted seguro ella puede ser confiado en?" 

" positivo." 

Forlay considerado por un momento. Ella odió ir detrás en una decisión una vez que fuera hecha, incluso si su decisión era estúpida, sin embargo, si D.m.p. y el rb realmente podrían ser confiados en, él puede ser que apenas lo valga. 

" Yo, Bob!" ella llamó al otro oficial que hablaba con algunas de las tropas. Él vino encima Forlay y Blaire. 

" cuál es él?" 

" D.m.p. y el rb han convocado una pequeña reunión para que atendamos, las negociaciones posibles de la paz. Los tres de nosotros se suponen ir." 

" ahora?" 

" piense ahora que debemos ir a través con ella?" 

" bien. Mucho algo hablaría esto por que lucho sobre él, porqué no lo hacemos le damos un intento." 

" toda la derecha, " Forlay dicho. " hey, ~Utahraptor~;)!" 

El soldado miraba para arriba, " sí, máam?" 

" es general, para una cosa. Máam es manera también. No sé. Acabo de preferir a general. Y para otro, Bob, Blaire y yo van a atender a una charla posible de la paz. Usted es responsable, conseguido la?" 

" sí, ma-General!" ~Utahraptor~;) saludado. 

" bueno, " Forlay dijo al soldado. Entonces a sus compañeros, ella dijo, " saldremos?" Y sin esperar una respuesta, ella utilizó sus potencias de V.i.w. de transportar el trío al direccionamiento Blaire la había mostrado. 

Llegaron instantáneamente el direccionamiento. " V.i.w., es la única manera viajar, " Bob bromeó. 

Forlay miraba alrededor del edificio que aterrizado adentro. Las paredes eran bloque sin pintar de la ceniza, y no había ningunos muebles en el cuarto. Quizás el rb había dado a Blaire el direccionamiento incorrecto? O quizá apenas terminado para arriba en el cuarto incorrecto. " rb? D.m.p.?" Forlay llamó en alta voz, cringing en la generación de eco las paredes descubiertas producidas. 

" derecho aquí, Forlay, " una voz siniestra ella reconoció enseguida dicho. Forlay y sus compañeros mirados alrededor, pero podían ver nadie. 

" no me haga la fuerza usted para ser visible, " Forlay amenazado. " declaré a ambos usted V.I.W.'s, aunque fue significado como señuelo, yo puedo eliminar esa potencia de usted, como he mostrado antes. Y soy definitivamente más de gran alcance que ambos usted." 

La amenaza consiguió a través, porque las dos muchachas estaban repentinamente en el cuarto con Bob, Blaire y Forlay. 

" hi, " D.m.p. dicho alegre. " un mundo tan pequeño es cuando los arranques de cinta de dos de los ejércitos más peligrosos crearon siempre la reunión." 

" está esto a la charla de la paz o no?" Bob pidió. 

" Forlay, usted dejó a sus subordinados hablar para usted?" D.m.p. pidió mockingly. 

" no son mis subordinados, " Forlay dicho a través de los dientes cerrados fuertemente. " son amigos confiados en. Ahora porqué eran llamamos aquí?" 

El rb rió un poco. " confiaba en a amigos? Quizás Bob es, pero es usted seguro usted incluiría Blaire en esa categoría?"

D.m.p hizo muecas en Forlay, después dijo al rb, " tenga diversión, desafortunadamente tengo que supervisar otras materias, y ella desapareció. 

La atención de Forlay no dudó del rb, notando descubierto salida de D.M.P.'s. Ella tenía otras preocupaciones en su mente. " por supuesto él es incluido. Y usted estaba una vez, también, hasta que usted eligió lanzar el respecto que tenía para usted lejos." 

El rb recorrió alrededor así que ella estaba parada al lado de Blaire, un brazo cubierto ocasional concluído su hombro. " pienso que usted debe reconsiderar esa clasificación, Forlay. Vea, Blaire le ha conducido en un ordenado poco desvío." 

~~~

Blaire dio vuelta a ella en choque, cómo podría ella darle vuelta adentro? Y qué desvío, él fue supuesto para ser una solución pacífica. 

La mano del rb tejió más apretado alrededor de su cuello, " Oh, no mira así que dado una sacudida eléctrica poco AniBlaire, usted no puede negar esto. No finja que le di este direccionamiento, y usted no sabía que era hacer frente a la condenación de su arranque de cinta. Será mejor esta manera, usted lo sabe. Con Queenie ido, encima de humorists pobres no tuvieron que cower en el miedo, esperándola para pulso." 

Bob y Forlay acaban de mirar fijamente Blaire, con el rb tirando de él cerca, una mirada del horror en sus caras. 

" usted Blaire híbrido!" Forlay gritó en él, " yo no puede creer que le confiaba en!" 

Todo el Blaire podía hacer debía murmurar, " I. No signifiqué, yo no quisiera que cualquier persona consiguiera lastimado. I justo, acabo de desear. " 

El suyo que mascullaba fue parado en cuando el visage de Forlay desapareció y fue substituido por grizzly, arando a la derecha Blaire y rb. 

El rb se encajó a presión los dedos y Forlay estaba detrás en su cuerpo modelo débil, brazos atados detrás de ella detrás. Antes de que Forlay podría utilizarla las potencias, el rb se encajó a presión los dedos otra vez y dos correcciones aparecían en ella manos. Ella presionó áspero contra los cuellos de Bob y de Forlay como la corrección asociada, bombeando una dosis diluida del suero anti-fic en sus cuerpos. 

" no pueden tenerle dos usando sus potencias de salir de esto. Apenas no sea, " ella dijo, el dar vuelta derecho de nuevo a un Blaire dumbstruck, quitándose encima de la tierra. " no mire como esto es una sorpresa grande Blaire, usted nunca ahora conseguirá Forlay nuevamente dentro de cama." 

En este Blaire la cara consiguió inmediatamente enojada y él gritó, " NOT de I. DID. - " 

Lo silenciaron cuando la mano del rb cubrió su boca, " ve, esto es la clase de reacción que necesitamos ver más de. De hecho - " como ella agitó con su mano libre, un arma que parecido mucho un rayo del townie apareció en su mano. " ésta, mi amigo querido Blaire, es una versión modificada del rayo del townie. Estimula la parte de su cerebro que usted guarda ocultado, el ying a su yang. Con ella, puedo hacerle exactamente qué usted tiene gusto para ocultar el interior esa personalidad pasivo-pasiva el tuyo. Puedo hacerle permanente, también. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es. " ella apuntó el rayo derecho al pecho de Blaire. 

" no!" él gritó, mientras que el rb tiró del disparador, y cada luz en el cuarto estallado, dejándolos en oscuridad. 

~~~

Forlay se sentó en la oscuridad, intentando liberarla los brazos sin usar ningunas capacidades especiales, esperando ella podría conseguir las cuerdas deshechas antes de que el rb podría substituir los bulbos por una onda de ella las manos. Esperanzadamente, la onda de choque de la ráfaga había golpeado su inconsciente, y ella no podría encender las luces hasta de largo después de que la y a Bob fueran. 

Mientras que ella todavía luchaba, pero aflojaba las cuerdas, las luces chasqueadas encendido. Forlay esperaba ver rb el estar parado triunfante delante de ella, listo al torment sus más antes de que su condenación fuera sellada, y fue sorprendido totalmente. 

Estando parada delante de ella, Blaire estaba parado diferente que ella lo había visto siempre. Él no tenía ninguna imagen falsa, él era él del mundo verdadero. Él parecía diferente sin embargo, teniendo no sólo pelo negro oscuro, pero estando paradas ropas del diseñador que desgastaban. Forlay no notó esto sin embargo, sino la forma inconsciente del rb, arma que se sentaba al lado de ella. 

" agradezca al dios! Había pensado que usted nos traicionó Blaire! Ahora tenemos D.M.P.'s en segundo lugar en comando, nosotros somos destinados ganar esta guerra!" Forlay dijo, mirando agradecido Blaire. 

Silenciosamente, Blaire recorrió adelante, mirando en Forlay de una manera que hizo que ella desea estremecerse. 

" realmente Angela, somos destinados ganar esta guerra? Y porqué usted pensaría eso?" Él puso sus manos en su hombro. Su cuerpo verdadero era seis pies de alto, varias pulgadas más alta que la forma que ella ahora ocupó, así que ella tuvo que mirar fijamente encima de él, ahora comenzando a realizar cómo es extraño era esta situación, finalmente notando su cambio en alineada. 

" Blaire. " ella dijo, lloriqueando levemente mientras que él apretó los conclusiones de nervio en su hombro más difícilmente. 

" dígame porqué usted lo ganaría porqué no lo hace usted, " squoze así que ella gritó difícilmente hacia fuera, sus rodillas abrochando por debajo de ella. Bajarse a la tierra con ella, " es usted más fuerte, es usted mejor?" 

" Blaire. por favor, parada!" Forlay jadeó, los temblores que se ejecutaban a través de ella. 

" cuál es incorrecto, gran reina Forlay del oh? No puede tomar un poco dolor?" Él dijo evilly, mirando fijamente ella como ella era menos que nada. 

Forlay no podía hacer ninguna respuesta verbal, tan en lugar de otro, ella escupe en su cara. 

Blaire tiró de su mano de nuevo a sacador ella en la cara, cuando fue su mundo negro. 

Bob tiró de Forlay para arriba de la tierra, alambique que era atormentado con temblores. Él fijó a la tarjeta que él había golpeado Blaire con abajo al lado de él. 

" el rayo trabajó, " Bob dicho, " él es lo que él temió la mayoría, " él sacudarió su cabeza, " cuál nosotros va a hacer con él? No podemos apenas dejarlo." 

Forlay se levantó y tomó el rayo al lado del rb inconsciente. Ella lo examinó para un segundo, después lo puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. " no hay Bob, de que exactamente lo que podemos hacer." 

Bob la miraba con una expresión dada una sacudida eléctrica. " Solamente Angela - " 

Forlay se deslumbró en él, sus ojos como las ascuas ardientes. " este asshole nos instaló. Los digo que fijamos esa bomba para la cual el rb que lleva el detonador, y envío al infierno." 

Bob extraño todavía la miraba, e inclinado abajo para tomar el detonador que el rb tenía colgar blando de su correa. Él lo examinó por algunos momentos y clamó contra, " Angela! Esto no es una bomba anti-fic, él no le enviará el hogar, él le matará! Sin su mente que es alzada con el gato adentro aquí. él morirá detrás a casa!" 

Forlay sighed, no importa cómo mucho ella quisiera que este pinchazo friera, ella no podría dejarlo morir IRL, lo o rb. " asga Blaire, tomaré rb, " ella dijo a Bob, que tomó Blaire y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la puerta. Forlay asió rb, la llevó concluído su hombro y la lanzó abajo en la hierba cincuenta yardas lejos del edificio pequeño del ladrillo. 

Bob cayó renuente Blaire al lado de rb cuando Forlay gritó en él sobre él. 

" ahora, tenemos una guerra a atender a, " Forlay dicho sacudariendo su parte posteriora del pelo detrás de su cara y recorriendo apagado hacia campo. 

~~~

Mientras que recorrió Forlay, ella maldijo mentalmente fuera de rb. Si no estaba para el suero anti-fic maldito, ella habría podido apenas hacerse estallar y Bob de nuevo a campo y comenzar el hacer de planes. Ahora, el rb y D.m.p. tendrían por lo menos terminal de componente de una hora, posiblemente más si tenían un plan de reserva apenas en caso de que su poco bomba " anti-fic " no trabajó. Agradezca al dios que no tenía. 

" hay el campo!" Bob dijo, relevado, después del alza casi de una hora. Consiguió su segundo viento y se ejecutó nuevamente dentro del campo, ambos que parecían un lío cuando llegaron. 

" Forlay! Bob!" ~Utahraptor~;) llamado cuando ella vio a sus oficiales en jefe el volverse. " qué sucedió?" 

" llame a las tropas juntas, " Forlay le dijo. " tenemos un aviso a hacer." 

" Donde Está Blaire?" 

" que es el aviso." 

~Utahraptor~;) deseó pedir más, pero pensado mejor en él y escurr para recolectar a las tropas. 

" cuáles son nosotros que van a hacer sin Blaire?" Bob preguntado como recorrieron al área de los campos comunes donde las tropas recolectaban, y Forlay cambiaron de puesto su persona de nuevo al general. 

" continúe. Queremos a ambos tenemos que tomar en algunos de los deberes de Blaire, pero podremos hacer frente. Tenemos un grupo resistente aquí, nosotros continuaremos." 

" y si se vuelve Blaire. 

" él muestra su cara alrededor aquí otra vez, y él es muerto." 

~~~

Concluído una vez que todo el la las tropas ensamblaran, Forlay tirado un cajón pequeño así que ella sería visible a cada uno. Sus potencias estúpidas todavía no trabajaban. Si continuara esto mucho más de largo, ella estaría en apuro serio. Tan desamparado como sonaba, ella no podría funcionar dentro de FanFiction.Net también sin ella las potencias. Había sido tan hace mucho tiempo ella forzado para confiar en su propia fuerza que ella olvidado casi cómo. 

Había un murmur de la confusión a través de las filas pues las tropas vieron a su oficial en jefe el recurrir a los medios físicos de mover cosas. Forlay las llamó a la atención. 

" sí, sé, yo moví realmente el cajón. Ululación, clase de asustadizo, no es? Pero hay una razón de eso: Soy ~Utahraptor~ seguro;) dicho le Bob, Blaire y yo fuimos con a una charla de la paz D.m.p. y rb. No sucedió. Era un desvío. El rb quitó mis potencias de V.i.w., y dio Bob e I una dosis repugnante del suero anti-fic diluido. No bastantes para enviarnos el hogar, pero bastante para guardarnos de hacer cualquier daño serio por algunas horas." 

" Donde Está Blaire?" alguien del posterior dicho en voz alta. 

Forlay sighed. Ella todavía no podría creer absolutamente qué había sucedido. " Blaire era un conspirator, traidor. Él condujo voluntarioso Bob e I en el desvío. De ahora en adelante, es Bob justo e I que le conduce. Si cualquiera de usted ve siempre Blaire alrededor aquí, en su persona o su forma verdadera de la vida, pues él era cuando lo vimos por último, sugiero que usted lo advierta que si lo cojo, él sea muerto. Y entonces diga me o a Bob inmediatamente. No permitiremos a traidores en este campo, somos ése claramente?" Había un murmur de yesses. " I dicho, es ése claramente?" Ella se encajó a presión. 

" Sí, General!" vino la contestación sostenida. 

" que es mejor." 

~~~

Fuera en de las maderas, justas fuera de la fábrica en donde el fallecimiento de Forlay había sido planeado, rb revuelto de nuevo al sentido. 

" Huh?" ella dijo cuándo ella realizó que ella mentía en la tierra. " qué. Forlay." 

Al lado de ella, Blaire también despertaba. " mierda, " él dijo mientras que él tocó gingerly la parte posteriora de su cabeza. " Ooh, esa hembra pagará. Donde fueron?" 

" como debo saber? Hacia fuera me golpearon después de usar el rayo en usted. Hacia fuera le entonces golpearon probablemente, también." 

Blaire sacudarió su cabeza cuidadosamente. " No. era consciente después de un momento. I ' habló ' con Forlay un dígito binario, y entonces. nada." 

" maldito. Voy a ir de nuevo al campo, D.m.p. probablemente detrás allí estoy esperando mi informe, " ella grimaced, " algo que no estoy mirando adelante a dar." 

el " Oh me da una rotura del friggin, " Blaire dicho en la repugnancia, estando parada para arriba. " va la elasticidad su informe y al infierno con lo que D.m.p. tiene que decir. Cuál es ella que va a hacer, 

azótele? El Oh, y mientras que su en él, dígaleme está dirigiendo de nuevo al campo del Queenie. Ella ella que lo que el infierno ella piensa que ella tiene, ella no es ' destinada ' ganar esta guerra, no importa cómo muchas vigas de 2 pulgadas por 4 ella me golpean con." 

Rb reído. " ella piensa que ella es destinada ganar la guerra? Espere hasta que D.m.p. oye eso! Un qué ego que la muchacha tiene! Lo que usted vio en ella? O era usted acaba de engañar por el cuerpo de ese modelo el suyo el --" 

Blaire empujó rb para arriba contra un árbol. No cuidando para refrenar la hostilidad él se sentía siempre que alguien lo dijera y su pequeña reina de la hembra dormía junta. " le diré que esta solamente una más vez, el rb, " él le dijera menacingly, levantándola de sus pies, no realmente cuidando qué razón él tenía para hacer esto, pero tomando placer inmenso en él. " Forlay y yo nunca tenemos, ni el plan de I siempre, atornillarse. El muchacho " Aniblaire " del gatito tendría quizá si él había conseguido siempre las bolas para él, pero no tengo ningún plan para hacer Queenie, especialmente después qué ella hizo que su lackey hiciera a mi cabeza, del " él hice muecas evilly, " sin embargo si usted desea tomar esa forma por diez minutos. " él guinó en ella obscenely. 

" en sus sueños, " el rb dijo, intentando ser nonchalant sobre él, pero había un quaver leve en su voz. Qué Blaire había estado ocultando detrás de su passiveness todo este vez? Ella pudo haber creado a más de un monstruo que ella podría dirigir, apenas como D.m.p la había advertido. " ahora déjeme abajo." él así pues, y los dos aliados inquietos dividieron maneras. 

~~~ 

Bob sirvió la estación exterior en el bosque, arma anti-fic en listo encender en cualquier persona que era bastante estúpido de intentar tomar su poste por la fuerza. Él no tuvo gusto de luchar un dígito binario, sino que él era bueno con un arma. En después de que el suero hubiera desgastado apagado, él conectó su mente en la base de datos y aprendió cada pedazo de información útil en base de datos de Fanfiction.net's los armas y los rifles. Él media hora gastada en el rango de la despedida, bastante tiempo aprendería que con sus habilidades de V.i.w. él podría entrenarse para ser una grieta tirada en menos que una hora. 

Él había estado parado allí para allí para poco más que una hora, y había temido cada minuto de él. Él tenía una sensación que algo malo iba a suceder pronto, y la sabía que él no quisiera las consecuencias de lo que él puede ser que tenga que para hacer. 

Había el crujir en los arbustos a su izquierda, y Bob dio vuelta. Él no vio nada, entonces sentía un dolor sostenido en la parte posteriora de su cuello mientras que él comenzó a caerse. Él golpeó el duro de tierra, realizando él no podría mover o sentir los brazos y las piernas. Detrás lo rodaron sobre el suyo, y fueron mirado fijamente para arriba en la cara de Blaire. 

" hola Bob, " Blaire hizo muecas evilly abajo en él. " usted me golpeó en la parte posteriora de la pista con una viga de 2 pulgadas por 4, pensamiento que haría algo similar, su cuerpo entero debajo del cuello será paralizado por una media-hora, así que Meeko tendrá que esperar por lo menos eso de largo para torturarle detrás en el campo." 

La cara de Bob contorted en una expresión extraña, no absolutamente miedo, pero cercano, " Blaire, se consigue juntos. Soy su amigo, su no gusto esto." 

Blaire reído, " no me llama Blaire, yo ahora es Ryan. La su derecha, Blaire no es como el, que el idiota pissant no podría forzarse para lanzar un sacador si su vida dependió de ella. Entonces, él no era el propietario verdadero de este cuerpo, apenas la imitación barata de mí, " él levantó su pie anudado sobre la cara de Bob, " que es porqué gozaré de esto tanto más, " el pie vino abajo, y el mundo fue de Bob negro. 

~~~

Forlay estableció el paso de hacia adelante y hacia atrás fuera de la puerta de su tienda. Maldición. Esto no era bueno, no bueno en todos. Bob, que tenía se ofreció voluntariamente a trabajar la salida la mayoría del punto de verificación en su línea, contra sus sugerencias, ahora faltaba. Ella tenía una mala sensación sobre ella, realmente malo, uniforme antes de que la hubieran informado que Bob no había llegado cuando su rotación estaba concluído ~~~

Ella sabía que Blaire estaría hacia fuera para el vengeance. Él no era estúpido. Él, como la mayoría de los programas de escritura en Fanficton.net, tenía un índice de inteligencia muy alto, aunque él nunca había puesto su conocimiento cualquier cosa excepto vids fic de la escritura. Ahora, como un megalomaniac probable, y su conocimiento de las táctica de Forlay, él sería un enemigo despiadado, y totalmente despiadado. Si él tuviera Bob, ella temió para lo que él haría a Bob. 

Forlay se estremeció cuando ella pensó en lo que le como tendrían ella cambiado. Si los dos de ellos se reunieran, ella y Blaire habrían encontrado una manera 

destruir el mundo y reconstruirlo en su propia imagen, ella era segura. Ella había destruido afortunadamente el rayo en la explosión, y esperanzadamente nunca sería reconstruida otra vez. Desafortunadamente, ése seguía siendo un grande quizá. 

Después de que una hora del establecimiento del paso, ése se pareciera ser días, un soldado finalmente llegó para traerle las noticias. Ella no se alegraba feliz oír lo que tuvo que decir el privado temeroso, ellos tenía Bob. 

Capítulo Iii 

Bob se despertó para ver la luz brillante el brillar en su cara. En su primera tentativa de moverse los brazos, él realizó que sus brazos fueron limitados por los encadenamientos. Él podría levantar descubierto su cabeza, y sierra que lo extendieron hacia fuera a través de un vector metálico. " maldito, " él juró, esto no parecía bueno. Si Ryan lo tenía, él no iba acaba de dejarlo sentarse. Sobre Blaire había escrito una vez una historia cerca de uno de sus caracteres principales que eran torturados por horas, y entonces los meses más adelante, habían escrito Tobias y Rachel que era torturado por Visser tres. Era su cara oscura que intentaba escaparse, y ahora que tenía, las cosas no iban a resultar muy bien, no por un largo, tiraron de largo. 

Bob era startled fuera de su tren del pensamiento por crujir de la puerta del metal abierto, y en Ryan recorrido. 

~~~

Ryan había estado parado afuera del " compartimiento de la tortura ", una vez un lugar en donde un programa de escritura podría ir a relajar y a escribir en paz, ahora él fue eliminado de todas las cosas que hicieron que se parece acogedor, y tenía instrumentos de la tortura el cubrir de las paredes. Él no podría esperar para dar paga de nuevo a Bob, bien, que no era realmente verdad. Él podría cuidar menos sobre ser golpeado en la parte posteriora de la pista, él podría cuidar menos sobre la guerra maldita, pero se sentía tan bueno ver los gritos del dolor en las caras de sus víctimas. 

Antes de que él ido después de Bob, él se ejecutaría en el meridiano del autor del poema. Ella gritó, intentó llamar otras, pero una vez que él la tuviera, ella no podría hacer cualquier cosa. Él no podría creer la potencia que él se sentía como él se rompió el cuello, oyendo su parada del pulso, su corazón en él es golpe final. Ella moriría detrás a casa, pero no lo incomodó, ella era inconsecuente. 

Ahora, era hora de torturar a Bob, y ése immeasurably estaría entreteniendo. Esto lastimaría Angela, él sabía, él lastimaría su malo. Y eso hizo le todo el rato más digno de él. 

Hora de conseguir trabajar! 

~~~

" ahora, Sr. Elder, " Meeko comenzó como Ryan miró la preparación para la tortura, " esto será unimaginably doloroso, y usted está libre gritar tan ruidosamente como usted desea, nosotros es todos profesionales entrenados, y no nos afectará, " ella dio una palmada a otra corrección anti-fic en él, " usted no podrá hacer cualquier cosa con sus potencias, pero le curaremos antes de que usted muera, así que no nos preocupamos de no vivir bastante tiempo para experimentar dolor verdadero. Primero utilizaremos impulsos eléctricos apenas para estimular dolor, pero tan pronto como sus niveles del dolor nos impresionemos suficientemente, conseguiremos encendido a la tortura verdadera. Tenemos sierras de cadena y - " Meeko fue parado por la molestia en los ojos de Ryan. Incluso ella tenía respecto por un psycho con manera demasiada potencia, y ella no deseó tentar a el quién podría tener éxito fácilmente a sus arranques de cinta, y probablemente, en algunas semanas. 

Ryan caminó adelante, entrando en la vista directa de Bob, sosteniendo un rectángulo negro pequeño con varias pequeñas luces de indicador en él. " ahora que usted ha estado preparado, porqué no conseguimos encendido con la tortura Bob. Usted tiene cualesquiera. sugerencias?" El hacer muecas dicho Ryan obscenely. 

Tenía boca de Bob no sida seca de una mezcla del miedo y deshidratación, él tendría escupida en la cara de Ryan. En lugar,él dijo, " Ryan, Blaire, no cuido qué clase. asshole, usted piensa que usted es, pero no doy una mierda! Usted puede torturarme, y mata me, pero a su no ganar esta guerra, y Angela va a rasgarle miembro del miembro!" 

Ryan reído de largo y heartily, entonces parado inmediatamente, " Oh, no puede olvidarse sobre Queenie, podemos?" Con un movimiento de su cabeza, una cámara fotográfica flotante asomó en el cuarto, y una cara del cuarto se convirtió en una pantalla azul. Él habló, " Forlay, Forlay querido, usted hacia fuera allí?" 

La pantalla azul encajada a presión a la vida. En él mostró a un cuarto donde Forlay y varios de sus tenientes se sentaban alrededor de un escritorio. 

" cuál el infierno es usted que hace con Bob?" Forlay gritó, levantándose de su silla, viendo obviamente el cuarto entero en cualquier pantalla ella tenía en las jefaturas. 

" Oh, poco Queenie, usted cuida para pequeño Bob pobre aquí, " él se detuvo brevemente pareciendo fakely dramático, después su cara cambiante a un desprecio malvado, " bueno, estoy alegre. Hará este más agradable, " él dio vuelta alrededor y presionó el botón rojo en su pista del regulador. 

Habían relajado a Bob, pues relajado pues él podría ser para mientras que estaba atado con correa abajo y alistar la tortura, y entonces un dolor inmenso, como ningunos él había sentido siempre el tiro a través de él, como los cuchillos una docena que rasgaban a través de su esófago. Él gritó. 

Bob gritó y gritó, incapaz hacer cualquier cosa evitar el dolor que cursaba a través de su cuerpo, y entonces Ryan golpeó el botón siguiente. 

~~~

Detrás en sus jefaturas de expediente, Forlay deseó ejecutarse y ocultar. Cómo podría ella sentar y mirar a uno de sus mejores amigos que eran torturados, los choques eléctricos que eran enviados directamente en su cerebro, y el griterío eran horribles. No había daños física evidente, pero Bob estaba obviamente en dolor extremo, y Forlay no podría hacer nada sino sentarse y mirar fijamente, intentando no gritar en la debilidad de la situación. 

~~~

Después de que Ryan hubiera utilizado cada de los cuatro botones en su control, él decidía ver cómo su " viejo amigo " hacía, antes de que él podría torturarlo y hacer una demostración verdadera de ella, " así pues, Bob. Dígame que cómo se siente, " que él se rió entre dientes en esto, y así que hizo Meeko. Forlay acaba de mirar fijamente con su duro, pero horrorizó mirada fija. 

Bob lo sacudaría tan violentamente le tomó varios momentos para reunir una contestación, " va. Vaya al bastardo del infierno!" Él pulso hacia fuera con palabras, aunque incluso no hizo el flinch de Ryan. 

Ryan miró fijamente él para un segundo, entonces rió ruidosamente y arrogantamente, " yo voluntad, y yo veremos le y Queenie allí con mí!" 

Tomó a Ryan al minuto o dos antes de que él podría parar el reírse entre dientes en esto para conseguir encendido a su punta. Bob sabía que él era obviamente insano. Esta cara de Blaire era así que inestable, así que violento, absolutamente contraste al pacifism reservado de Blaire. 

Ryan recorrió hacia la cámara fotográfica, totalmente silenciosa. Él entonces recorrió detrás hacia Bob. Nadie, no Meeko, no cualquier persona, sabían qué pasaba con su mente hasta que él gritó, " bien, sobre el acto dos, doce cuchillos y un chainsaw!" 

Forlay miró fijamente la pantalla en ella las jefaturas con una mezcla del choque, del horror y de la repugnancia. Doce cuchillos y un chainsaw? Ella tuvo que hacer algo, y ella tuvo que hacer algo rápidamente. 

Ella silenciada la transmisión, no quisieran que Blaire oyera lo que ella decía. Ella, sin embargo, podría inmóvil entender qué era dicha allá. Y no era bueno. Meeko, siendo de la tortura el experto ella era, tenía un montón de los cuchillos y las sierras del encadenamiento en la mano, y Blaire los tomó de ella uno por uno con un placer sádico. 

Forlay dado vuelta a sus tenientes. " todo a la derecha. No podemos dejar que continúan. Sé que esto era una reunión de la estrategia, pero ahora es búsqueda y rescate." Un grito de la pantalla detrás de ella puntuó su declaración. Forlay flinched, pero continuó hablando. " hace a cualquiera aquí piensan que podrían trabajar posiblemente con el servidor, descubren de adónde esta transmisión está viniendo exactamente?" Los oficiales miraban al eachother silenciosamente, el único sonido que venía de la pantalla del horror, nadie bastante confidente en sus capacidades de ofrecerse voluntariamente. Finalmente, Gremlin levantó su mano. " me pienso lata, general." 

" bueno. Vaya a trabajar, " ella ordenó. Gremlin cabeceó entonces apresurado de la tienda establece jefatura setup adentro. Ella lo siguió con sus ojos hasta que él ducked en su propia tienda, entonces ella dio vuelta de nuevo a los oficiales en el cuarto con ella, cada cara que mostraba un grado que variaba de repugnancia, cólera, o ambas. Tenían todo una vista clara de la pantalla, mientras que Forlay la guardaba de nuevo a él así que ella podría mejorar se dirige a ella las tropas. Ella oyó el chainsaw accionar para arriba detrás de ella. " despedido, " ella les dijo. Todos recolectaron rápidamente sus cosas y a la izquierda la tienda, relevada. Forlay, sin embargo, dio vuelta detrás alrededor para hacer frente a la pantalla. Ella no puede poder salvar a Bob enseguida, sino que ella se sentía como menos de un cobarde si ella miró por lo menos, sabiendo exactamente qué sucedía siempre. Y ayudó a aprovisionar de combustible su cólera. Cuando ella le consiguió las manos en Blaire. El dios les ayuda todas. 

~~~

Ryan tiró del arrancador en el chainsaw, gozando de la mirada en la cara de Forlay como ella los oficiales izquierdos, dejando su solo al torment de Bob del reloj. " Forlay típico, " él dijo, teniendo que casi gritar concluído el rugido del chainsaw. " asustado también para venir ayuda su amigo, pero demasiado terriblemente obstinado a la vuelta lejos." Forlay no dijo cualquier cosa, mirado simplemente con una mirada fija fría mientras que Ryan levantó el chainsaw concluído el cuerpo ya sangriento de Bob. Los cuchillos habían sido diversión, pero el dolor que causaron duró una hora tan relativamente corta. Ahora el chainsaw. bien, eso era un conjunto la otra historia. 

" goce. 

~~~

" Oh. Dios. " Forlay balbuceó, cubriendo su boca con ella las manos mientras que Blaire bajó lentamente el chainsaw en cada uno de los miembros de Bob que los separaban nunca absolutamente. Meeko no le prohibiría un minuto o así que de agonía, después cura rápidamente la herida. No bastantes era tan ' todo mejor ', menos bastantes de modo que Bob no pasara hacia fuera de la pérdida de sangre antes de que su sesión de la tortura encima. 

" Blaire, cuál es él usted desea?!" Ella exigió, cambiando la pantalla así que ella podría transmitir otra vez. 

" no es ' Blaire ', Queenie, él es Ryan, " Blaire. Ryan, contestado frío. 

" y Forlay de mi nombre, no Queenie, " ella acaba de recordarlo como frío. " ahora cuál el infierno es él usted desea?" 

Ryan miraba abajo, casi cuidadosamente, Bob, que writhing en agonía. " Hm. ahora que usted lo menciona, no sé." 

" Forlay!" 

Ella dio vuelta de la pantalla a la mirada detrás de ella. " cuál es él, Gremlin? Le hizo --" Forlay dado vuelta rápidamente del audio al mantiene Ryan de la audiencia ella. " aceptable. Usted encontró donde está su compartimiento de la tortura?" 

Gremlin cabeceado grimly. " recuerde el salón del programa de escritura?" 

" céntrico?" 

" que es el." 

" él asumió el control el salón?! Ese poco --" ella no terminó el pensamiento. " todo a la derecha. Vaya consiguen al otros que eran adentro aquí anteriores. Vamos en a ir esa búsqueda y rescate." Gremlin cabeceado y dejado. Forlay se ocupó de él por un momento, intentando pensar en cómo ella podría romperse de la conexión con Blaire. Ryan. Lo que. Cómo podría ella soltarlo sin él que era sospechoso. había uniforme una manera? 

" Forlay, estoy consiguiendo impaciente aquí. No puedo continuar sin una audiencia." 

Receptor de papel. por qué no darlo cuál él es deseó siempre ver? 

Ella dio vuelta de nuevo a Ryan, rasgones que llenaban para arriba detrás de sus ojos. " bien, no voy a ser esa audiencia, Ryan, " ella dijo en una voz estrangulada, agradecida por sus años de actuar. 

el " Aw. Forlay no puede tomar el dolor?" 

" Ryan. Apenas. vaya al infierno." Sin otra palabra, ella hizo clic apagado su pantalla, darn bonito orgulloso de ese funcionamiento. Ella acaba de estar parada hasta licencia como entraron sus tenientes . " nos adelantamos, tenemos una misión del rescate a realizar." 

Capítulo IV

Bob pone en un estado inconsciente cercano, sólo está enterado del dolor terrible como un chainsaw lo destripaba, después teniendo varias partes de su cuerpo cortado con los cuchillos. El dolor era increíble, pero él colocó descubierto los gritos que venían de su garganta ronca más de largo.

Desde que Ryan había comenzado a usar un chainsaw, Bob había estado viviendo prácticamente en alucinaciones. Él se sentía la parte que se convertía de lo que él había escrito, las historias, y especialmente angst-llenadas, donde él sentía cada muerte, cada dolor, dentro de su estar.

~~~

Pues Forlay dio vuelta apagado a su extremo de la conexión, Ryan sonrió. El idiota, Queenie pensó que él no sabía sobre el rastro. Ryan tenía rb en que los ordenadores, listos alertarlo que a través de su pedazo del oído el momento que un rastro fue iniciado. La sección céntrica entera de Animorphs había sido sellada contra capacidades del autor en cada uno pero las que llevaron las tarjetas de la autorización, incluyendo él, Meeko, rb, y D.m.p., que no estaba presente en la sección de Animorphs, pero en las jefaturas ocultadas de su ejército, trazando modelos del ataque con todo el ésos no asignados al " regimiento del rb ". Ningunos de los soldados creyeron eso más, y Ryan dudó que el rb lo creyó cualquiera. Él era insano, él sabía eso, y él era despiadado. Esta guerra sería la suya, y no sería bonita.

Él estableció el chainsaw. " cúrelo para arriba, y prepárelo para la etapa siguiente, " él dijo a Meeko, que cabeceó y señaló para que vario otro autor le ayude. 

Ryan recorrió fuera de la puerta, estirando los músculos cansados en su forma, que él no había cambiado desde estar finalmente dejó para controlar el cuerpo que era legítimo el suyo. Él ahora sentía feliz adicional, Forlay sería el suyo, así que él comenzó a tararear.

~~~ 

Forlay y ella las tropas habían estado marchando por casi una media hora a través de la ciudad solitaria que había sido habitada una vez por centenares de seres verdaderos y artificiales que recorrían alrededor, gozando de sus vidas. Era estéril ahora, evidente que la artillería ligera había sido utilizada al arma abajo de los legitimistas que utilizaban la causa de Forlay, aunque eran artificiales, el corazón de Forlay salió a ellos. Eran así que simple, no realizaron que su mundo entero era una simulación, y ahora, eran muertos. Era, muy, muy cruel despiadado.

Pronto después de que ella hubiera comenzado el acercamiento cuidadoso y silencioso al salón, ella realizó que era una punta discutible. Ella envió a soldados a continuación para controlarlo hacia fuera, y cuando volvieron, ella no tuvo gusto del sonido de él. 

Cuando ella llegó el punto el salón había estado una vez, ella no podría creer sus ojos. El edificio había sido destruido casi totalmente por las bombas de destello. No había nada a la izquierda, a menos que una pared. Estaba parada sin tocar, protegido probablemente por un V.i.w. muy de gran alcance, Ryan. La pared era descubierta pero para un item. Había una muestra, brillando intensamente con lo que parecida radiactividad, con las palabras grandes " Angela querido, " esperando con lo que parecía palma-imprima la pista de la autorización. Ella recorrió adelante, contra la insistencia de Utah que ella debe permanecer detrás. 

Presionando su mano contra el panel, ella sentía calor, y entonces, la pared se derrumbó. Era como si se parezcan los átomos hubieran venido aparte en, y la pared desmenuzada y desaparecida mientras que los cascos golpearon la tierra. 

Detrás de la pared estaba una vista horrible. Diez pies en el aire, montado en una cruz gigante, eran Bob. Las virutas fic lo sujetó con grapa a las vigas de madera. Cristales largos de un datos del pie que fueron utilizados por todos los autores para salvar vids fic. La sangre se ejecutaba abajo del poste, y Forlay sabía que él no tenía mucho más de largo vivir, él probablemente estado para arriba por cinco a diez minutos ya, y él no duraría mucho más de largo. 

" consígalo abajo, ahora!" Forlay gritó en ella a tropas, y escucharon, ejecutando y comenzando a tomar el poste abajo bastante para conseguir Bob libre. 

Ella dio vuelta y gritó, " RYAN! USTED HÍbrido! USTED VA A PAGAR! USTED ME OYE! USTED VA A PAGAR!" 

Ésta era no más una cuestión de derecho e incorrecto, estaba más que personal, Ryan iba a pagar.

Capítulo V

Ryan miró el grito de Forlay nadie de las sombras. Era la primera vez que él había tomado otra forma, y era la forma de una paloma, uno de los pocos animales que él no había pedido limpiado hacia fuera. Era molesta, pero tenían visión marginal, así que él la permitió.

Sacando con sus alas que batían reservado, él voló delante de donde Forlay había pedido a la media docena de ella las tropas. Él iba a gozar de esto.

~~~

UtahRaptor condujo a los cinco otros soldados detrás de ella a la dirección Forlay había estado señalando. Al parecer, ella, Blaire y Bob habían pasado mucho tiempo hablar en 

salón, y ahora, ella pissed más allá del reconocimiento en lo que él había hecho no sólo al salón, pero crucificar a Bob, después de torturarlo, era mil millones millas más allá del 

línea. Ella no podría ahora fallar Forlay, si solamente porque ella temió lo que haría su general si ella no consiguió rasgar el corazón de Ryan hacia fuera con sus manos descubiertas. 

Pues ella agitó las otras a la parada, ella craned su cuello para oír lo que ella hizo el pensamiento sonar como las alas que crujían. Era peculiar, había muy pocos animales a la izquierda en la ciudad, así que ella tuvo que ser cautelosa. 

" comandante?" uno de ella los subordinados, muchacha del palo de golf, le preguntó con los ojos que preguntaban. 

Utah era listo responder, cuando el sonido claro de footfalls pesados se podría oír alrededor de la esquina del edificio más cercano, en los callejones. " vaya!" ella gritó reservado a ella a tropas, y se ejecutaron para seguir al enemigo que retiraba en el callejón. 

Pues ella dio vuelta a la esquina, ella sentía músculo en su cuerpo estallar en dolor. 

El derrumbarse sobre el pavimento en sus rodillas, guardándose descubierto de golpear su frente en el concreto avanza a poquitos debajo de su cara. Ella vio el resto de sus camaradas blurry ir abajo con ella cuando golpearon el campo de la energía setup en el borde del alleyway.

Forzando sus ojos para enfocarse, ella podría ver las distorsiones anaranjadas de la energía rodear a sus y sus soldados, y exigido de ella que filtraba los músculos para moverse. Arrastrándose tres pies, ella se sentía que el aire alrededor de su parada fizzing y observada ella estaba fuera del campo. Por treinta segundos ella intentó conseguir su cerebro que palpitaba para trabajar, su visión al claro totalmente, y ella luchó a sus pies, todavía viendo a sus camaradas inconscientes en el campo. 

Cuando ella estaba parada en la altura completa, ella realizó, estando parados apenas dos pies lejos, relajando contra una pared del callejón, era Ryan. Él era haber vestido extremadamente bien, no desgastando el uniforme que él había estado desgastando mientras que torturaba a Bob, pero lejos de él. Él estaba en su forma original, estando parada en seis pies, bastantes avanza a poquitos propia altura entonces de Utah más alto, aunque eso no era qué intimidaba tan sobre él. Ryan se parecía irradiar mal, como él se ejecutó de cada poro.

Utah levantó su rifle anti-fic, apuntándolo a su corazón, pero no encendiéndolo. Él no podría dejar su lanzamiento él. Él tenía algo que él deseó, y ella estaba asustada de cuáles era.

" por qué usted no me tira querido? Va a continuación, el intento, " Ryan dicho con un leer malvado. Contra su juicio mejor, ella encendió. El punto negro iba demasiado rápido para que sus ojos perciban, pero Ryan levantó solamente su mano. 

La quijada de UtahRaptor's cayó casi. Todavía el estar parado era Ryan, no enviado hogar, no herido en todos, con un punto negro en su palma abierta.

" Oh, dios. " ella dijo. No supusieron a los programas de escritura hacer que, no debían suponer para poder mover eso rápido, no igualar ningún V.i.w. que ella oído hablar siempre había venido cerca de corresponder con su velocidad.

" usted ve, acaricia, todo el V.I.W.'s resuelto puede hacer teóricamente lo que acabo de hacer, y ésta es solamente la extremidad del iceberg. **time-out** usted poder hacer cercano cualquier cosa usted desear, estar tan rápidamente a medida que usted desear, crear cualquier objeto usted desear, si solamente usted entender nuestro realidad para qué él ser, no qué nosotros percibir. 

" puedo dar el crédito de Blaire para algo, él tenía buen gusto en películas, y él controló fuera del área en fanfiction.net. Tiene usted siempre estado a la ciudad de la matriz?" Ryan no dio el tiempo de Utah para responder, ella estaba parado y acaba de escucha, incapaz escaparse a través del campo de la energía, no que ella podría outrun Ryan a este punto. 

" es una comunidad interesante, muchos se esfuerzan aprender cómo ver cuáles es esta realidad realmente, y poder controlarlo completamente, sin el ' 8-balls' pathetic. Son justos el primer paso de progresión en la conexión de su mente a las docenas del estupendo-servidor que hacen que existe esta realidad, esta realidad que pueda ser más verdadera que nuestro mundo real. Si usted puede ver cuáles son las líneas de la realidad realmente, no hay límites, " Ryan parado, mirando derecho Utah de una manera lejos también que disturba.

Ella sabía lo que ella tuvo que decir en esta posición, y la sabía que ella no quisiera el resultado. En su mente, ella se maldijo silenciosamente para caer en este desvío, " por qué usted me está diciendo esto? Hay las mentes capaces de lo que usted está haciendo en mi cara, ellos podría desafiarle."

Ryan le dio una mirada levemente frustrada, " usted idiota. Usted faltó mi punta entera. _Quisiera que_ usted aprendiera, desafiarme!" él retiró un arma que miraba muy mortal por dentro de su chaqueta, su voz que llegaba a ser fría y calcularle de nuevo " será más práctica de la blanco de la diversión."

Ryan levantó el arma, " funcionamiento, ejecuta ausente poco chirrido, " y ella . Utah sacó detrás de donde ella vino, el campo de la energía que desaparecía, y se ejecutó más rápidamente que ella pensó siempre posible. Ella deseó gritar, gritar para la ayuda, pero ella sabía que nadie la oiría. Desafortunadamente, no era bastante rápida.

Utah sentía la picadura del terminal de componente en su parte posteriora más baja, y sentía dolor intenso el estallar a través de ella. Ella nunca había pensado que cualquier cosa podría ser tan dolorosa, ese ser humano podría hacer una arma capaz de hacer eso a otra que era. Ryan recorrió adelante, mirando fijamente abajo ella, " qué una pérdida de tiempo, debe haber cogido a alguien mejor, " y con eso, él apuntó el arma hacia su cabeza, y ella sentía su mundo estallar.

~~~

Ryan miró fijamente abajo el cuerpo muerto de ~UtahRaptor, y se maldijo para no ir después alguien más rápidamente. Él dudó allí muchos sin embargo, y después fueron maldecidos para esperar que el enemigo sea realmente formidable. Solamente Queenie, ella era la suya solamente emparejamiento de la habilidad. 

Él sighed mirando a los soldados muertos que ponían adonde el campo de la energía había terminado sus vidas desgraciadas, ellos era tal pérdida de espacio que él no podría creer que se llamaron los programas de escritura. 

" bien, " Ryan dijo a se, una " licencia mejor la pequeña nota."

~~~

Forlay deseó gritar, o aún mejorar, rasgue el hígado del oficial más cercano hacia fuera, cuando ella recibió las noticias de los oficiales muertos: grupo de ~UtahRaptor's. Ahora, como ella acercó al sitio de los soldados permanentemente muertos, ella gritó. Ella fue sorprendida cuando el cristal más cercano no rompió.

Alcanzando abajo, ella tomó el pedazo remojado sangre de papel " Angela marcado "

Ole Querido Angie,

Tales excusas pathetic para las tropas, cómo habría podido usted emplear a los idiotas. Solamente Utah pobre incluso sobrevivió la pantalla de la mente. Ella no podría ejecutarse muy rápidamente sin embargo, pienso que la golpeo en el hígado, pero usted tendrá que controlar para saber si hay mí. 

, deseé advertirle, Dumb-as-Mule-Piss está reuniendo bien a las tropas para un ataque de la sorpresa mañana en el amanecer, yo le están diciendo que esto solamente porque soy cansado de tener pequeños enemigos pathetic como Utah a matar, yo necesite a algunos soldados verdaderos matar, así que que esté preparada para conseguir su asno golpeado con el pie, 

Los deseos más calientes por supuesto,

El Blaire verdadero

El grito de Forlay se podía oír para las millas.

Capítulo VI

Forlay y su ejército reducido hicieron su manera de nuevo a campo en tiempo de registro. 

Forlay cuidado no más sobre el hecho Ryan podría conseguirla en cualquier momento mientras que marcharon a través de las calles abandonadas. Ella era enojada, y cuando ella era enojada, cualquier persona que la cruzó era muerta. Ryan Uniforme.

Especialmente Ryan.

Forlay llamado los remanente de sus tenientes en las ' jefaturas y dicho los que no habían ido con ella qué había sucedido detrás en el salón.  
" cómo hizo Ryan saben que usted venía, aunque?" Gremlin pedido. " nadie habrían podido rastrear mi rastro."  
" éste es Ryan que estamos hablando. Él puede hacer que cualquier cosa Blaire podría, que era absolutamente un dígito binario. Bonito mucho, si puedo hacerlo, lata de Ryan. Él tenía probablemente alguien el controlar para saber si hay rastros, sabiendo que bastante bien conocerme que ése sería algo intentaría hacer." Ella dio vuelta a L'Angel, el médico castrense. " Cómo Es Bob?"  
" pienso que él será aceptable. Trauma psicologico importante, soy positivo de eso, pero en algunos días. físicamente, él será tan bueno como nuevo."  
" toda la derecha, gracias L'Angel." Ella dio vuelta al resto del grupo,  
" ahora hay la materia de la nota de Ryan." Ella la leyó en voz alta.  
" no la confíe en, " DeathGrip dicho enseguida. " Ryan no ha demostrado ser nada más que espuma. Hey, él es más bajo que espuma. La espuma estaría avergonzada estar en su --" de la compañía  
" consiga encendido con ella, DG, " Forlay interrumpido.  
" apesadumbrado. Qué significo es que, no debemos confiar en que cualquier cosa que él dice. Especialmente la parte sobre usted que conseguía su asno golpeó con el pie."  
Forlay sonrió levemente en ése. " usted tiene eso a la derecha. Él no tiene nada que podría tocarme. Apenas iguales, pienso que debemos estar en la defensiva aquí. Deseo a protectores fijados alrededor del perímetro del campo toda la noche, y cada uno debe ser despierto en el amanecer con sus armas listas, justo en caso de que esto sea verdadero. Cualquier persona tiene un problema con eso?"  
" no veo porqué debemos confiar en Ryan, " Gremlin mascullado.  
" no pienso que podemos confiarlo en, cualquiera. Pero erraría algo en la cara de la precaución que termino encima de muertos. Ryan no es como nosotros, usando los puntos negros de Anti-fic. Él tira para matar. Utah no está sentando casero posterior, sentándose delante de su ordenador frustrado en el bloque de su programa de escritura, ella está mintiendo absolutamente en el pavimento detrás en ciudad. Y no voy dejé que sucede a otro soldado. Usted firmó todo hasta esté aquí porque usted piensa que D.m.p. estaba fuera de línea, el ser en juego de la única cosa su capacidad de la escritura temporalmente, no sus vidas. La media docena de los soldados es ya muertes, y Bob podría hacer un alambique. Ésa es siete personas que demasiado whóve tuvo que sufrir bajo Ryan, y no lo tendré más. Sea listo luchar en el amanecer mañana. Está eso claramente para cada uno?" Los tenientes cabeceados. " despedido." Ella esperó algunos minutos después de cada uno se había ido antes de dejarse, para la tienda médica.  
Ella caminó en la tienda murky pequeña. It'd setup solamente cuando habían traído Bob de nuevo a campo, como en esta guerra allí no fue supuesto para ser ninguna muertes que requerían la atención médica.  
Dentro de, ella podría hacer dévil hacia fuera la figura de Bob en el cot, con L'Angel estando parado cerca.  
" Oh, general, es usted, " L'Angel dicho, " no contaba con cualquier persona, usted startled me."  
" apesadumbrado, L'Angel, " Forlay se disculpó. " acabo de desear ver cómo Bob hacía."  
" estoy muy bien." Forlay miraba abajo Bob, que era despierto, asombroso.  
" sí, soy despierto. Seré fino. L'Angel's un buen doctor." L'Angel emitió en la alabanza. " cuál está para arriba con Ryan?"  
" usted realmente no desea saber, " Forlay le dijo.  
" sí, . El bastardo me torturaba! Deseo saber lo que ahora está continuando el infierno con él. Usted le mató?"  
" él dice que D.m.p. va a atacarnos en el amanecer mañana. Y eso él va a golpear mi asno con el pie."  
" no creería tampoco."  
" estoy alegre yo tengo su confianza en ésa, pero vamos a tener cuidados sobre el ataque. Tengo protectores fijados alrededor del reloj y los de nosotros que puedan van a ser listos luchar en el amanecer."  
" deseo podría ensamblarle."  
" usted podrá a pronto bastante, " L'Angel dicho, interrumpiendo la conversación. Ella dio vuelta a Forlay, el " visitar que las horas encima, general."  
" usted está gozando siendo el médico castrense demasiado, " Forlay bromeó.  
" aposté que usted se ofreció voluntariamente solamente de modo que usted pudiera reemplazar cualquier cosa que digo que implica la medicina."  
" no, pero era una ventaja agradable. Ahora hacia fuera."  
" sí, máam, " Forlay dijo, de imitación la dimisión, pero a la izquierda la tienda, yendo hacia sus la propia a planear táctica de la batalla apenas en caso de que a D.m.p. y a la compañía mostrado para arriba en el amanecer.  
  
el " venir de D.M.P.'s! D.M.P.'s que vienen!" El grito pasó a través del campo como el fuego salvaje. Ryan había estado diciendo la verdad: D.m.p. atacaba en el amanecer.  
Forlay acometió a las líneas que delanteras, deseando ver que de primera mano qué sucedía antes de que ella retirara de nuevo a orquestre la batalla. Parecer el campo abierto era ejército de D.M.P.'s, llenado V.I.W.'s y el programa de escritura regular de semejante. De su cuenta apresurada, Forlay estimaba a sus tropas estaba sobre igual. Pero a través del mar de caras familiares, Forlay no podría encontrar el que ella buscaba: Ryan.  
" déjelas tirar primero, " Forlay pedido como ella tiró del frente. " haga que comienzan esta guerra. Tengo ninguna prisa para dañar mis amigos, y vamos a probar a D.m.p. que no soy malvado, ni son cualquiera de usted." Apenas entonces, el primer tiro, encendido por D.m.p. whizzed concluído su cabeza. " que es nuestra señal!" Forlay levantó su propio arma y lo encendió de varios tiros mientras que ella movió hacia atrás lejos apresuradamente. Ella tendría amó estar en el grueso de la lucha, pero ella no podría producir ser enviado a casa ahora mismo. La diversión acababa de comenzar solamente.  
" L'Angel!" Forlay gritó las horas más adelante, tropezando en la tienda médica donde L'Angel guardaba el expediente de todo el los que fueron enviadas a casa y para aproximadamente cuánto tiempo. se van " cuántos?"  
" de nuestra cara? No iguale a un cuarto de nosotros, nosotros están haciendo muy bien. No grande, pero then.again, nada va grande en una guerra."  
" usted consiguió eso derecho. Tiene cualquier persona Ryan visto?"  
" ninguna palabra en él todavía."  
" maldito. Sé que es una cosa que él no mentía alrededor. Él va a venir, y él va a intentar y kill/torture/maim yo, apenas lo sé. Si hay cualquier palabra en él, incluso una rumor, me la consigue CUANTO ANTES, conseguido la?"  
" la consiguió, general."  
" bueno." Forlay se ejecutó se retira de la tienda, arma que colgaba en su cara, lista ser sacado en la primera muestra del peligro.  
Cuál, desafortunadamente, vino demasiado tarde.  
" Oh Queeeeeeeenie."  
El ejecutarse parado Forlay, asir su arma y el echar un vistazo alrededor, esperando coger el sitio de Ryan. " donde está usted?"  
" no usted amante justo lo sabría."  
" Dammit, Ryan, no deseo a, ni tengo el tiempo a, los juegos del juego con usted. Hay una guerra que continúa, que usted acaba de suceder tan al comienzo!"  
" no, de que era su ego clasificado reina que trabajaba allí. Soy funcionamiento justo en terminar esto."  
" el jugar de la parada del Oh tímido con mí, Ryan y la demostración usted mismo puedo matarle tan donde usted está parado." Ella sentía repentinamente la frialdad fría de un barril del arma contra la base de su cuello y Ryan frío, refrán calculador de la voz, " no pienso que voy a ser el que muere hoy."  
" usted no me matará, " Forlay dicho, sonando mucho más seguro de se que ella se sentía. " soy el único soldado verdadero que usted tiene. Usted no matará a su competición tan fácilmente. También el agujerear, demasiado fácil para usted." Ella la rogó silenciosamente tenía razón, aunque ella no mencionó varias otras razones clínicas que vinieron importar, obsesión era definitivamente grande. No había necesidad de conseguirse matada mientras que ella todavía tenía por lo menos una ocasión del minuscule. 

Ryan sighed, " usted es Forlay derecho. No le mataré." Él empujó el arma contra su cuello, la derecha cerca del vástago de cerebro, oponiéndose al impulso de descargar algunas puntas antes del viaje. " todavía."

Capítulo Vii

Forlay caminó del Ryan flash-porta había creado con el equilibrio cuidadoso, no dejándose caerse en su cara delante de Ryan. Él siguió de cerca detrás de ella, con su arma presionado áspero contra su parte posteriora más baja. Deseando mucho a o mátele, o. mátele. Desafortunadamente, él tenía otro, órdenes muy molestas del general.

Ryan asió el dispositivo pequeño 8-ball en su correa y la empujó hacia abajo a sus rodillas, ella de nuevo a él, sosteniendo el arma a la parte posteriora de su cabeza.

el " su ir a matarme estilo de la ejecución? Cómo interesa. Pensé que usted repartió solamente en tortura y gente que tiraba en las partes posterioras como se ejecutan lejos.

Ryan se rió entre dientes un poco. " no del Oh, Forlay. Usted no es el salir de este cercano que fácil. Su dolor es principio justo. Bob experimentó solamente el dolor por un tiempo corto. Él agujereaba. Usted, usted será tanto más diversión."

Él movió hacia atrás lejos y pulsó algunas cartas en un telclado numérico en la computadora portátil que se sentaba en los únicos muebles en el cuarto. Inmediatamente, la pared shimmered alrededor de ellas, dando vuelta de un brillo pulido del mármol y del metal, a lo que parecida la madera dura y. un jugador de registro. Éste era más que disturbando, era. extraño.

" esté parado para arriba. Dé vuelta alrededor, " Ryan pedido.

Temiendo ella estaría mirando fijamente en el barril de un arma, ella dio vuelta cautelosomente, para ver el suyo outstretched la palma que sostiene un arma pequeño hacia ella. Ella no alcanzó para él inmediatamente, cuidadoso de qué sucedería si ella lo hizo.

" tómele Angela, " él gruñó. Él perdía paciencia, ella podría decir, y pensado de durar incluso.

" qué, así que yo podemos hacer que estalle en mi cara?" Forlay dijo snidely, todavía solamente eyeing el arma. Ryan no le estaría dando un arma vivo si él no planeó hacer algo más que cruel.

" ahora tómelo, o le daré encima a D.m.p., ella apenas le tendré ejecutado. Con mí, usted puede tener una ocasión de probarle que puede golpear mi asno con el pie. Está hasta usted. Tome tan el arma, o llamo D.m.p. y le doy las buenas noticias de su captura. Su opción, " Ryan dijo plano, y comenzó a tirar del arma lejos de ella. 

" déme el arma maldito, " polaina de Forlay, asiendo el arma de su palma el retirar, apuntándola inmediatamente a Ryan, sabiendo ella no podría matarle si él no la deseó también, pero estando como cuidadoso como posible. 

Ryan estudió su postura por un momento, y después levantó una ceja divertida, " así pues, Queenie, qué usted piensan exactamente van a suceder aquí?" Él pidió con un desprecio.

" pienso su ir a hacerme el lanzamiento en usted, porque usted piensa que no puedo golpearle, después, si usted sobrevive mi presa, usted me atacará y me matará. El conseguir cercano?" Forlay pedido volviendo el suyo desprecio.

Él se rió entre dientes levemente. " Queenie aceptable, aceptable. Ciérrese, pero no, no voy a matarle. Deja para verle intentar y golpearme primero antes de que le diga más,?" y antes de que ella podría pensar descubierto, su dedo tiraba del disparador.

Ryan evadió el primer punto negro fácilmente, usando la velocidad que cualquier VIW podría reunir, después consiguió más difícil. Forlay era bueno, él lo sabía, y ella lo sabía. El segundo punto negro faltó su pierna por milímetros practicados mientras que él saltó en el aire, evitando el tercer y cuarto por un tirón al revés sobre sus manos. Forlay encendió rápidamente los dos puntos negros pasados en la arma, pensando ella lo golpearía definitivamente en su posición vulnerable que estaba parada respecto a sus manos, cuando él se lanzó en el aire, trayendo un pie abajo en el pecho de Forlay, el otro que sacaba sus piernas de debajo ella.

Ella se cayó a la tierra con un latido de gran alcance, atontó pero aún consciente, y como él estaba parado silenciosamente, creyendo él la había derrotado totalmente, ella trajo un retroceso sostenido a su ingle, y estado parada para arriba y afilado cuidadosamente lejos mientras que él hirvió en cólera. 

Forlay sabía ella había interrumpido la estrategia, él no había esperado que ella hiciera tan bien en el primer lugar, aún menos lo coge los unawares bastante para conseguir ese retroceso adentro, así que ella sabía él causaría tanto más dolor en respuesta.

Cuando él se tiró junto, Ryan finalmente dijo, " aceptable, Angela. Usted es mejor que pensamiento de I, pero eso no tendrá ninguna consecuencia en qué suceda después, " él dijo, encajándose a presión los dedos, y una arma negra pequeña apareció.

De aunque parecía mucho más mortal que los rayos Forlay habían considerado antes, éste era obviamente el mismo tipo arma que la había hecho en un townie, y mal de Blaire. Ella cringed. Esto no podía suceder. Ella no podría no ahora dar vuelta a mal, no cuando sus amigos la necesitaron. Y ella sabía que ella sería justa como Ryan, matando por la matanza.

" no, " ella susurró. 

" Sí, Forlay. Aunque iré la ruta del vamp. Usted puede tener una opción. De I cualquier tortura usted a la muerte, que usted me conoce es completamente capaz hacer, o yo utiliza esto en usted. Cuál es su opción?" Ryan pedido evilly.

" usted bastardo, no - " ella comenzó la griterío, pero Ryan interrumpido, levantando el rayo.

" Nah, decidía no darle una opción, " y encendí. La viga azul golpeó su recto en el estómago, y se sentía como aparte la rasgaban en el nivel molecular. Ella gritó en dolor, repetidas veces, cada célula que se chamuscaba. Contra ella voluntad, ella gritó para la ayuda repetidamente. Ella entró convulsiones, tosiendo sangre, y entonces era excedente y ella se ennegreció hacia fuera.

~~~

Ryan recorrió encima a las dos muchachas. Uno despertó y envió inmediatamente un retroceso hacia su ingle. Él sonrió, desviándolo fácilmente. 

" no, ningún querido. Su encendido mi cara ahora. Esté parada para arriba, " Ryan dijo a la muchacha que desgasta las ropas del diseñador y el cuerpo del modelo constante, menos los zapatos que cambian del color. Ella era hermosa, él sabía eso, pero éste era negocio. Él no podría conseguir implicado con éste más que Queenie mismo.

La muchacha estaba parada, y miraba encima sus contrapartes. Resoplando con la repugnancia, diciendo inmediatamente la primera cosa repugnante que vino a su mente, un rasgo que ella estaba alegre haber fijado libremente en se, " no puedo creer que era ése débil! Qué le tienen hecho, usted me ha fijado libremente de alguna manera?"

Ryan se rió entre dientes levemente, " sí querido, yo le ha fijado libre. Y ahora usted necesita ser fijado libre de eso el nombre de los weakling, Angela no es usted en todos, ángel por otra parte. "

Ella hizo muecas, " yo tiene gusto, yo tiene gusto. El ángel, tiene un mal agradable sobre él. Si le mató?" Ella pidió, señalando en Forlay durmiendo al lado de ella. La muchacha parecía pálida, durmiendo en el suelo, su tonelaje del músculo disminuido, y la mirada enojada y dolida en su cara ida con la cara malvada de su personalidad.

" no, otra hora. Podemos ahora enviar su hogar, ella tiene un ejército para conducirlo después de todo, " se rió entre dientes, y con un broche de presión de sus dedos ella estaba detrás en su tienda, alista para la próxima vez que decidían a torturarla.

" podemos matarle más adelante. "

~~~

Forlay mirado para arriba. Ella estaba detrás en su tienda. " qué en. " ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Incluso el sonido leve que hablaba con se causó su cabeza a la libra. Ella intentó recordar qué había sucedido. Ella dejó la tienda médica, deseando conseguir a las líneas delanteras. Ryan la había encontrado, sostenido un arma a su cabeza y. entonces nada. Ella no era incluso segura cuánto tiempo ella ido, aunque ésa era una pregunta ella podría contestar. Ella miraba el reloj que ella tenía en su escritorio, y aunque llevó un segundo para sus ojos el foco en el pedazo del tiempo, ella vio que ella no había sido todo el ido que de largo. Solamente 5 minutos. Qué habría podido Ryan hacer a mí en una hora tan corta? Ryan no iría para un trabajo corto, él la habría torturado por las horas, días quizá. No apenas secuestrarla, haga algo aprisa, y vuélvala con un dolor de cabeza del pounding y amnesia. Y la sensación que regaña que algo faltaba. No la respuesta a ella preguntas, sino algo de ella.   
Ella lo encogió apagado, ella podría calcularlo hacia fuera más adelante. Mientras tanto, ella necesitó encontrar L'Angel, consigue algo para su dolor de cabeza, y esperanza que ella podría hablar con ella a oficiales pronto sobre qué había sucedido. Sabrían quizá algo. 

~~~

Ángel y Ryan mirado de las sombras alrededor del campo de Forlay como el Queenie querido tropezó de su tienda hacia la tienda médica. " mírela, " ángel burlador. " ella no puede incluso recorrer en sus propios dos pies!"   
Ryan rió con ángel. " ella está desesperada sin usted hacerla cualquier cosa pero pathetic. Su ' ejército ' ahora será un pushover para las fuerzas de D.M.P.'s."   
El ángel sighed. " realmente deseo que no lo hicimos tuvimos que dejamos D.m.p. tener toda la diversión con ella. Mucho algo le mataría mismo. Incluso sin mí en ella, ella sería un adversario decente."   
" ella estaría probablemente, pero. podemos ir quizá ' convencemos ' D.m.p. nos dejamos adentro en esto."   
" entonces vayamos." Con un broche de presión de su dedo, el ángel se envió y Ryan a la cara de D.M.P.'s para aguardar la vuelta del general de la batalla. 

~~~

Descubierto capaz de guardarse el estar parada, Forlay lo hizo a la tienda médica. L'Angel miraba para arriba del trabajo de papel que ella hacía, startled. Supusieron cada uno hacia fuera luchar, que estaría adentro aquí?   
" general?" ella preguntó cuándo ella vio Forlay el estar parado al lado del escritorio, apoyándose en él. " cualquier cosa mal?"   
Forlay cabeceó levemente, " Ryan, " ella susurró reservado, no deseando hacer demasiado sonido. " él. "   
" sostenga en un sec, " L'Angel interrumpido. Ella asió el brazo del general y la condujo encima a una cama. " usted parece usted va a pasar hacia fuera. Ahora, qué sobre Ryan?"   
" no sé, " Forlay dicho, alambique susurrando. " I se fue aquí, él encontró me y entonces después ése. nada. I detrás en con mi tienda cinco minutos más adelante, un dolor de cabeza del pounding y yo no puede recorrer prácticamente."   
L'Angel asió una botella de la aspirina de su escritorio y la dio a Forlay. " tenga algunos de éstos, resto un rato. Conseguiré los otros. De lo que he oído, la bobina de la batalla abajo. Pienso D.M.P.'s que consolida su posición, él seré hecho pronto." Forlay cabeceó levemente y tragó dos de la aspirina mientras que L'Angel escurr para recolectar a otros oficiales de Forlay.   
La media hora más adelante, con la sensación de Forlay marginal mejora, todos los oficiales había recolectado en la tienda médica, sentada en cots alrededor de Forlay.   
" no tengo absolutamente ninguna idea qué sucedió, " Forlay dicho cuando ella acabó el decir de qué poco ella sabía. Ella podía finalmente hablar en una voz normal con su dolor de cabeza ido, para el cual ella era agradecida. " solamente yo juran cuándo yo lo encuentra que . . crap del oh."   
" qué?" Dg pedido.   
" deseo decir que vaya a. No sé. Pero no puedo decirlo. No puedo decir cualquier cosa violento. No siento ningún odio hacia Ryan."   
" que explicaría el dolor de cabeza y no poder recorrer, " Bob dijo de su cama. " no deseo decir esto, Forlay, sino que pienso que Ryan pudo haber conseguidole con ese rayo." Forlay llevó a un momento el resumen eso. " usted significa. "   
" sí, hay un Forlay malvado que se ejecuta alrededor." 

~~~

D.m.p., resentidos de tener que dejar batalla, stormed en su tienda, lanzando su arma y casco lejos de ella.   
" mi, alguien consiguió un genio, " una voz femenina a través de la tienda dicha. D.m.p. miraba para arriba y lamentó inmediatamente el lanzar lejos de su arma.   
" cuáles son usted que hace aquí?"   
" Oh, no sé, " la mujer dicha, recorriendo hacia D.m.p. " Estoy Quizá. dejándole saber que Forlay no será un problema más."   
D.m.p. miraba a la mujer hacia arriba y hacia abajo. " no juegue los juegos con mí. Usted es Forlay, " D.m.p. se sostuvo en una postura moderado defensiva, no tomando ninguna ocasión.   
La mujer sighed. " tengo una sensación que conseguiré muchos de eso. No soy Queenie, yo la odio, ella soy pathetic, ella me hago mirada. como weakling, y mí no van a tomarlo. Soy el Angela verdadero, yo soy ángel."   
" y debo confiarle en. porqué?" D.m.p. dijo warily, alambique eyeing su arma algunos pies lejos de se.   
" porque ella está diciendo la verdad." D.m.p. dio vuelta alrededor a la cara Ryan, que ahora estaba parada detrás de ella. " tiré a Queenie con una forma modificada del rb del rayo conseguido Blaire sissy con. Solamente en vez de conseguir libre de la barrera que guardó el Angela verdadero, o el ángel, contenido adentro, allí ahora es un ángel y un Forlay seriamente encima debilitado en su campo que intenta conducir a su ejército. Pero sin ángel aquí, ella estará desesperada. Esta guerra tan buena como la tuya."   
el " Oh, sí, mi héroe Ryan me salvó de un sino peor que muerte, " ángel dicho mientras que rodaba sus ojos. " solamente él tiene razón. La reina Forlay no puede hacer cualquier cosa sin mí. Ella no tiene la cólera, el odio para propulsarla en batalla. Ambos de las cuales tengo una dosis sana."   
" sí, calculado detrás de que hacia fuera, " D.m.p. dicho validando lo que ella vio, pero no teniendo gusto de él en todos, aún más que levemente cuidadoso de tener un maniaco confirmado el estar parado ella, y otra posible delante de ella. " así pues, cómo usted piensa usted podrá ayudar a nuestra causa, para -- el ángel."   
El ángel fingió pensar aquél por un momento. Verazmente, ella había calculado ya eso hacia fuera. las " tropas de Forlay, mientras que no siendo idiotas completos, todavía no calculará fuera enseguida de eso allí son idénticas ahora de su general. Después de todo, un doble de Blaire no fue creado, no agradece a dios, así que no asumirían que existí. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer debe conseguir Queenie de su campo, entro en personificarla, le consigo planes de la batalla y ella cae a la derecha en nuestras manos."   
" usted no sabe ya sus planes de la batalla?" D.m.p. pedido.   
" qué, usted piensa que ella los memorizaba realmente? Dudo que ella incluso los hace preparar todavía. La son un perseguimiento ocupado del dígito binario después de Ryan."   
el " discurso de su estar en nuestras manos, ángel y mí tiene a. petición para qué le sucede, " Ryan dicho.   
" una petición? Usted no hace las peticiones, Ryan, " D.m.p. precisado.   
Ryan reído frío. " todo a la derecha, tenemos una demanda. El plan original era que usted podría tomar su venganza en ella, solamente ni unos ni otros de nosotros como eso mucho cuando pensamos de él."   
" usted dos no va a conseguirla una vez que la encontremos. Ella es la mía, " el hervir dicho D.m.p. en su tono de la traidora de la voz.   
El ángel asió D.m.p. de detrás, sosteniendo un cuchillo a su garganta. " no pienso así pues, D.m.p. Vea, Forlay era parte de mí, así del significado que no sólo la voluntad que sé las mejores maneras de matar le, pero yo debe conseguir a dibs en ella. Ella no puede manejar tan una broma, allí es un incidente aislado contra usted. He tenido que ser refrenado por años, a sólo release/versión levemente por momentos al mismo tiempo, sobre todo apenas en los gracias pasados de los días de los pares usted y Ryan aquí. Usted sabe qué infierno está viviendo en el cuerpo de un idiota tan débil?"   
" no, ángel, usted no está consiguiendo Forlay, " D.m.p. dicho firmemente. De respuesta, el ángel aumentó la presión de la lámina de cuchillo en la garganta del general. " y no estoy excavando debido a su cuchillo. Soy su oficial superior, usted no me mataré."   
El ángel sacudarió a su cabeza, riéndose entre dientes seco. " y pensé que era Forlay conceited. He declarado lealtad a nadie. Soy un agente libre, luchando con y contra quienquiera I por favor. Molésteme demasiado y le topo apagado, dejando Forlay hermano para conducir a su ejército. Está esto al problema para usted?"   
" fino. Usted consigue un ir en ella, pero la consigo primero, " D.m.p. me aplaqué. El ángel tomó el cuchillo lejos de la garganta de D.M.P.'s y empujó al general lejos de ella.   
" Ryan, usted importa el realizar de su parte del plan ahora?" Ángel pedido como ella forró su cuchillo.   
" en absoluto, " Ryan dijo, y un momento él desapareció más adelante.   
" recuerde el reparto, " D.m.p. advertido ángel antes de encajarse a presión lejos. 

~~~

" Forlay, tenemos algunos problemas, " Andagorilla dicho como ella se ejecutó en la tienda de su amigo, renunciando su título.   
No en el humor a discutir concluído el direccionamiento apropiado de un oficial en jefe, Forlay dijo simplemente, " qué?"   
" Ryan avistado."   
" qué?" Forlay relanzado, no absolutamente creyendo la declaración.   
" Ryan fue visto fuera de campo, haciendo furtivamente alrededor. Usted desea ir lo consigue? O no pueda. Significo, usted deseo a algún otro a?"   
Forlay sacudarió su cabeza tristemente. " no, usted significa lo que usted comenzaba a decir. O no puedo matarle como la rata él está debido a lo que él lo hizo. No sé, AG. Pero soy elasticidad del gonna él un intento. No puedo tener todos que me encolericen utilizaron tener, pero si él hace tictac yo apagado bastante, todavía puedo matar le, " Forlay a parado para arriba de su escritorio y a asido su casco y arma. Ella cabeceó adiós al AG y acechó apagado al bosque, esperando ella podría hacer qué necesario que se hará cuando ella encontró Ryan.

~~~

Ella sostuvo el arma al lado de su cara como ella nunca la llevó a cabo antes. Se parecía no nativa a ella, pero ella tenía una memoria perfecta de tirarle con una facilidad practicada no sabida a muchos soldados de la carrera. Ella buscó para Ryan en las maderas, por lo menos pudiendo a inmóvil hace eso. La que seguía habilidades había afilado con piedra una conexión al servidor, y un uso de sus capacidades de V.i.w. de agregar a sus fuerzas naturales. Ella podría seguirlo, pero ella tenía una sensación que él era evidentemente obvio. Cualquier persona que había luchado en la guerra había tomado el entrenamiento del servidor en cómo cubrir las pistas, él fue ordenada por ambos comandantes, pero Ryan mirado como él nunca incluso oyó hablar de cubrir sus pistas. 

Como ella lo vio a continuación, con el suyo detrás dado vuelta, Forlay deseaba repentinamente ella AG tomado para arriba en la oferta de la compañía. Ella no era segura ella podría hacer esto. 

Cuando ella estaba a veinte pies de él, Forlay levantó su rifle, " vuelta alrededor, lentamente Ryan, " ella sacudaría. Bien, ella no tenía su cólera, sino que por supuesto ella tenía un sentido más grande del miedo. 

Ryan dio vuelta alrededor ocasional, mueca malvada y toda. " hola Angela, cómo es usted?" Ryan consiguió una mirada extraña en su cara. trate quizá, aunque la falsificación, " usted no parece buena, usted hacia fuera para conseguir un cierto resto y beber porciones líquidos, " y la mirada en cuestión se rompió en una mueca infantil.

Forlay no dudó, " ponga su arma en la tierra y golpéelo con el pie a mí."

Ryan hizo muecas más extensamente, " realmente, y porqué yo hace eso?" Él no hizo un movimiento hacia su arma.

Forlay estaba cerca de caer su rifle anti-fic, deseando ella había traído un arma verdadero, apenas en caso de que él había calculado fuera de cómo parar los efectos del material anti-fic. 

El material anti-fic de la manera, sea el metal en los puntos negros, o el producto químico en las correcciones, trabajadas, era cuando golpeó la forma que habitaba el reino del servidor, él revuelto la señal del cerebro de la persona. Desconectarían a la persona, y no permitido para volverse al servidor para una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada antes de la interferencia en su EID's se disipó. Pero si Blaire hubiera calculado fuera de cómo desviar los efectos del material anti-fic... todos estarían en apuro.

Forlay sabía que ella estaría en el daño peor de todos, porque ella sabía que tirarle con un arma verdadero sería inadmisible en su estado actual de la emoción. No importa cómo mucho ella deseó, o no deseó, para infligir dolor en Ryan, ella no podría matarle detrás a casa.

" ahora hágalo, o le llenaré de los puntos negros!" Forlay gritó, a pesar de el temblor ése intentaba asumir el control su cuerpo, y el terror que intentó emerger en su voz.

Ryan caminó adelante, no lejano, pero demasiado cerca para la comodidad, " Queenie, Queenie querido. Dudo seriamente que usted puede. Cómo se siente, a propósito? Le atrapan en un cuerpo de los weaklings, fuerza nada qué era. Puede usted incluso apuntar la esa derecha Queenie de la cosa?"

Mientras que él recorrió adelante, ella apuntó el rifle más exacto. Él estaba parado a dos pies de ella, y ella intentó presionar el disparador. Ella no podría hacerlo, y él sacó del rifle ella las manos.

" Angela, querido. Mírele, usted no puede incluso tirarme con un rifle anti-fic? No que haría cualquier bueno, pero aún, mirada cómo es pathetic usted es, " Ryan la miraba como ella era un poco kindergartner que no podría parecerse para colorear dentro de las líneas. 

Dios, tenía razón! Forlay observado, él calculado fuera de una manera de bloquear el material anti-fic. Estaban todos en el apuro, más apuro que ella pensó posible, si él dio el secreto al ejército de D.M.P.'s... No. Ella se dijo que, Ryan no dé para arriba sus secretos. Él tiene que sostener todas las tarjetas. Ése podría ser todo que las salvaría.

" Ryan, puedo no poder tirarle, pero no me tiento, yo juro que encontraré una manera de golpear su asno con el pie, " el intentar dicho Forlay sonar amenazador. 

" Ooh, me asustan. Le aseguro que soy, " Ryan hice muecas.

" así pues, qué usted va a hacer? Amenace matarme, para destruir a mi ejército? Cuáles son nosotros que esperan?" Forlay pedido plano. Ryan no estaba obviamente aquí matarle. 

" qué, usted piensa que usted está digno de él a mí? Pathetic que poco Angela piensa que la conduje hacia fuera aquí a amenazar? Usted no es uniforme digno de él. Usted no realiza que todo no está sobre usted?" Ryan dicho tauntingly. Se encajó a presión inmediatamente en su mente, su doble!

" Oh, dios!" ella dijo comenzar a dar vuelta y a ejecutarse.

" ejecute, ejecute poco Queenie. Usted será demasiado atrasado!

~~~

  
El ángel mirado de las sombras como Forlay dejó su tienda, dirigiendo al área Ryan fue considerado por último. Un momento más adelante, el AG dejó la tienda que iba en la otra dirección. El ángel entonces dejó su cubierta, esperando en que nadie notaría que el cambio repentino aspecto y ropa ' Forlay ' había experimentado. No había manera que ella iba a ir de nuevo a desgastar un poco de uniforme sórdido y un cuerpo copiado directamente de una cierta demostración de la TV. Ella se pegaría a sus ropas negras del diseñador ahora que ella las tenía. Además, ella las formas cambiadas así que muchas veces como Forlay nadie iba a notar. Y si . bien, eso es para cuál estaban los cuchillos y los armas.   
El hacer furtivamente en la tienda no era ningún problema, cada uno se reclinaba después de la batalla. Encontrar los planes de la batalla no era uniforme que difícilmente, como Forlay los había dejado que presentaban en su escritorio. El ángel pensó ella podría hacer que un limpio consigue lejos cuando Bob entró en la tienda.   
" hi, Bob, " el ángel dijo, intentando falsificar sincerity. " L'Angel release/versión le?"   
" sí, me estoy sintiendo mejor. E iba revuelvo loco. L'Angel me pidió fuera de la tienda médica así que ella podría conseguir una cierta paz y tranquilidad. Oí que una rumor que circundaba ese Ryan se ha avistado, cuáles son usted que va a hacer sobre ellos?"   
" mátele, " ángel dicho simplemente, temporalmente olvidándose de que Forlay no tendría probablemente el mecanismo impulsor para hacer eso a cualquier persona.   
Bob levantó una ceja. " piense que usted podrá a?"   
El ángel entonces realizó su error. Sin ella, Forlay no desearía matar a cualquier persona. Ella iría feliz sobre su vida como si ella fuera el terminal de componente en una película de Disney, significando que el asesinato era inadmisible. Pero no habían calculado quizá eso hacia fuera todavía. " por supuesto puedo. Porqué no yo?"   
" su memoria se ha debilitado también?" Bob preguntado con la preocupación, " usted no recuerda la conversación en la tienda médica anterior? Hay probablemente un mal usted que se ejecuta alrededor, y si hay, su rabia no será allí cuando usted necesita hacer el repugnante."   
Mierda! El ángel pensado como ella remetió la batalla planea en la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros mientras que dejar un cuchillo deslizarse en su mano de él es lugar que oculta en su funda. Ella no sería el salir de esta situación sin una lucha. Afortunadamente, el luchar era en cuál ella era buena. " un mal yo?" Ángel relanzado inocente. Entonces, casi más rápidamente que Bob podría seguir, ella golpeó sus piernas con el pie hacia fuera de debajo él y estaba parada concluído él con su cuchillo en la suya yugular. " no pienso que soy todo ese mal, Bob."   
" una persona agradable estaría estando parada concluído mí con un cuchillo en mi garganta?"   
El ángel miraba su cuchillo. " usted no tiene gusto de mi cuchillo?" ella pidió, sonando lastimada. Ella dejó la gota del cuchillo, pero antes de que Bob podría relajar demasiado ella sostenía un arma a su cabeza. " cómo sobre esto?"   
Por qué yo? Bob se pidió. " Donde Está Forlay?" El ángel encogió, no diciendo cualquier cosa. " aceptable. entonces quiénes son usted?"   
" ángel. El Angela verdadero. Ahora, no más de preguntas de usted, " ella no empujó el arma más firmemente contra la pista de Bob, apretando su dedo alrededor del disparador levemente. " se es agradable conociéndole Bob, pero realmente no puedo tener cualquier persona el saber de mi existencia. Cualquier palabra pasada puedo decir Forlay antes de que le mate?"   
" usted no puede matarle."   
" porqué no?"   
" cómo usted sabe usted no morirá cuando ella lo hace?"   
" cómo me conozco? Está digno de el riesgo. No voy a morir en cualquier momento pronto. Usted por otra parte.   
" no están muriendo en cualquier momento pronto tampoco."   
El ángel miraba concluído su hombro. " usted! No el cuidado de la toma de Ryan de usted?"   
Forlay marchó hacia su artículo con llave de validación. " obviamente, él no . Ahora, sugiero que usted deje a mi amigo ir y salir de aquí."   
" licencia justa?" Ángel pedido mockingly. " usted significa que mal Forlay grande no desea matar alguien que planeaba en el asesinar de sus amigos?"   
" licencia antes de que cambie mi mente, " Forlay amenazado.   
El ángel estaba parado para arriba, holstering su arma y como ella tan. Fuera de su visión periférica ella cogió a Bob que intentaba levantarse, pararla probablemente. Ella le dio un retroceso en la cara, haciéndole caída a la tierra tosiendo en dolor. " bien, no quisiera que eso sucediera. Soy suuuure que usted me tomaría para tragarla enseguida después de todo, " se rió entre dientes una risa malvada como Ryan, " le veo en el campo de la batalla." El ángel recorrió ocasional de la tienda a las maderas.   
" usted seguro que era sabio?" Bob preguntado como Forlay le ayudó para arriba de la tierra.   
" no, " Forlay admitido. " pero con si ella es aliada ella misma Ryan y D.m.p., ella conseguirá lo que ella merece. Son todos que van a atornillarse encima de todos modos. Por lo menos, espero."

~~~

El ángel y Ryan satisficieron para arriba en las maderas fuera del campo de Forlay. " usted consigue los planes?" Ryan pedido.   
El ángel tomó hacia fuera las hojas del papel. " derecho aquí. Aunque no vinieron fácilmente. Porqué no lo hizo usted captura Forlay cuando ella vino fuera de buscarle?"   
" calculé que el it'd sea más diversión para capturarla en batalla. Un desafío más grande, " su expresión creció oscuro en el desafío en sus ojos, " usted tiene un problema con eso?"   
" desde él casi completamente cuéstenosme querido, sí, , " ella desatendió la mirada del edificio de la rabia en su cara, después dicho, " solamente estoy hasta el desafío de capturarla en batalla. Consigamos éstos de nuevo a D.m.p. Cuanto más pronto la batalla comienza, el mejor. Y ningunas indirectas que caen este vez, todo a la derecha?" Él validó su declaración, y con un tecleo estaban en su manera a las jefaturas de D.M.P.'s.

_Ella... no lo odió. Ella era... no furiosa con él. Ella no podría odiar no odiarlo! _

_Forlay sentido débil, y vacia. La guerra pudo haberse basado sobre ella hombros y ella no podría incluso sentir la emoción contra sus enemigos. Todo el rato que ella la sabía, aunque debido a su artículo con llave de validación, ella no podría gritar en se y resolver encontrar una cierta cólera maldita en alguna parte._

_Si ella no encontrara una manera de traer cólera se, todos estarían en apuro grande._

_~~~_

Él molestado por el desafío de Angel's. Él pensó en ella como prot3eg3e, engendrado por se, pero ella disrespecting lo ya, las horas de ser fijado libre. Ella comenzaba a hacer más de una criatura como se entonces alguien que quería ser su socio desigual. El ángel era una criatura del mal, como se, y ella no iba a permanecer puesta. Ahora que Ryan realizó eso, las ruedas daban vuelta en su mente. Él tendría que encontrar una manera de controlarla, o mátele.

Capítulo Viii

Había sido un mes desde que Ryan la había traído en el doblez. Ella había sido sobre todo reverent a él, al principio de todos modos. Ella puede haber tenido su locura, pero ella no era estúpida. Ryan desafiador era directamente suicidio, ángel lo sabía. Él era de gran alcance, y él tenía gama completa de sus emociones, no prohibiéndole la perspectiva que el ángel no podría considerar, puesto que sus emociones fueron bloqueadas totalmente, mientras que él suprimió solamente grandemente sus emociones más ligeras. 

Ella aprendía, aunque. 

Durante el mes pasado, las batallas habían sido adrede pocas, permitiendo que ambas caras recolecten a soldados. De los cuatro mil programas de escritura en Fanfiction.net, tres miles luchaban realmente en una cara definida, encima two-hundred cincuenta estaban en las unidades del vigilante, notablemente la unidad de Prozac de, entre otras, y el resto era todo el o KIA, MIA, o entre los que fueron ocultadas en los millares virtuales de millas bosques y los badlands que compusieron la matriz de Fanfiction.net. Aunque ésas eran solamente mitad de los habitantes de fanfiction.net. D.m.p. había estado trabajando una campaña para conseguir a los millares entusiastas fic del vid, o los " revisores ", para venir encima a su cara. Eran un cuerpo grande, ése había seguido siendo sobre todo neutral, o había evitado alzar con el gato en Fanfiction.net en todos desde el principio de la guerra. Ahora, D.m.p. tenía su departamento de la banda el trabajar a la velocidad completa. Era una raza, una raza para conseguir a más tropas, o pierda la guerra. Era ésa simple. Forlay tenía lejos más programas de escritura en su cara, pero si D.m.p. podría golpear ligeramente el recurso de los revisores... sería más desesperado lejano.

Mientras tanto, Forlay había estado luchando su propia batalla personal. Su personal sabía, eso si las noticias de su inhabilidad de luchar la extensión a través de su ejército, allí serían motín. No la abandonarían... enseguida. Aunque tan pronto como realizaran todo que sin su figurehead, no tenían ninguna esperanza de ganar. La moral no estaba en un colmo, decir el lo menos.

Así pues, Forlay había pasado su tiempo que intentaba aprender sentir sus emociones más oscuras. Ella había mirado cada vid fic espantoso que ella podría encontrar en la base de datos. Ella había mirado grabaciones de la tortura de Bob concluído las épocas una docena, pero aún, ella no podría sentir la cólera que ella deseó tanto. Eso era, hasta que L'Angel había venido a ella con su descubrimiento. 

~~~

Forlay había estado dormido, agotado mentalmente después de la presa de hoy de los vids de Angelus/Xander de que ella había oído una vez Blaire hablar. La serie fue llamada _la existencia._ Eran algunos de los vids más horrific de Laure Alexander, de quien Blaire había sido un ventilador importante, aunque esta materia hizo casi que ella pierde su almuerzo, varias veces. Cómo alguien podría subir posiblemente con cualquier cosa así que Forlay que disturbaba no tenía ninguna idea, y ella realmente no deseó saber. Así pues, la cosa pasada que ella necesitó era interrupción en el sueño de su noche. Así pues, por supuesto ella la consiguió.

" general!" Vino un grito fuera de su tienda, haciéndola caerse de su cot.

Tirándose a sus pies, y frotando sus músculos doloridos, Forlay recorrió a la entrada de la tienda y desabrochó las aletas. " qué?" Ella pidió irritably.

L'Angel estaba parado fuera de su tienda, una mueca esperanzada en su cara. " general, tengo buenas noticias! Pienso que he calculado fuera de cómo terminar su problema!"

En este Forlay sacudarió de su humor irritado y aclaró perceptiblemente. " bueno! Todavía está el resto de mi personal de servicio?" Forlay pedido. Ella no deseó disturbar el sueño de sus antiguos funcionarios si ella no lo hizo tuvo que. 

L'Angel cabeceó, " sí, él sigue siendo todo para arriba. Si ensambló una reunión?" Ella preguntó, excitado que Forlay por su descubrimiento. 

Forlay hizo muecas, y cabeceó. " hágalo, lo tienen en la tienda médica en quince minutos." Como L'Angel dado vuelta al funcionamiento a los postes del oficial, Forlay la paró, " L'Angel!"

L'Angel dio vuelta, " sí sir?"

" gracias! Sé que no he sido la persona más fácil a estar alrededor para el mes pasado. Usted ha hecho grande para nosotros."

L'Angel sonrió. " gracias sir." Ella después dio vuelta y dirigió rápidamente apagado.

~~~

Pues el personal borró la tienda de Med, sólo permanecían Bob y L'Angel. 

L'Angel era más seguro que ése su procedimiento trabajaría siempre, pero Bob seguía siendo escéptico. 

" Angela... es usted seguro sobre esto. Una vez más no hay ofensa a usted L'Angel, pero esto una operación seria. Ella funcionará en su _cerebro_! Si ella incurre en una equivocación, perdemos le aquí y hogar posterior! Es demasiado aventurado!" 

L'Angel estaba a punto de discutir detrás, pero Forlay puso para arriba su mano para pararla. Dando vuelta hacia Bob, ella lo miraba principal encendido. " Bob, estoy verdad alegre usted estoy mirando hacia fuera para mí, pero esto no es un asunto para la discusión. Sí, un error y yo pequeños podíamos morir. Eso es muy verdad. Desafortunadamente, ése no es todo lo que tengo que pensar alrededor. Qué sucede cuando Ryan decide él es el toying hecho con mí, y se rompe el cuello. Usted sabe personalmente cuál él es capaz. Tengo que hacer esto."

Bob podría discutir no más, y era decidido. Forlay pasaría con nueva cirugía del cerebro de L'Angel's, y si trabajara, ella sería entera otra vez.

~~~

Eran ambo silenciosos como acecharon a través de los wilds de la selva tropical fuera de la ciudad de Pok3emon, ambos ojos abiertos de par en par, concentrándose en encontrar su presa. Los pequeños demonios eran resistentes, asombroso resistente para ésos así que tan no maduro que habían sido antes de la guerra. Los pokemaniacs del armario tenían al parecer 

Ser continuado 

La historia ENTERA de la guerra del autor 


End file.
